The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: Timmy Turner, an average boy with magical Godparents, befriends an 11-year old girl with a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**First and foremost, if you are looking for a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate II: Evolution of the Reign of Fire", then I have to apologies that the story had mixed up a lot of things. The reason for its deletion is because of the following reasons: I gave the characters from DC too much power, and the plot was going nowhere or going top slow. I really don't want any of my fics to be the net My Immortal. A clear reboot of the sequel is underway, but its going to take sometime for me to plan it out though. **_

_**Anyhow, hello there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you the new story, "The Invictus Wish: The Dawn and the Rise". I hope you all enjoy this new story. Please tell me what you think of the first chapter, and oh, if you guys 't checked my fictionpress account, my account name is under the same name. So, you can go check that out and such. Don't forget to review, and vote. Anyway, let's get started on my first Fairly Odd Parents crossover, fanfic. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~1~**_

I will never forget what she once told me, "Dreams are waves in the sea of consciousness. They rise and fall, but in the end, all dreams end in the state of equilibrium. And from then, and only then your dreams may come true." I was rendered speechless; I awed at her eternal beauty, day and night. It was like I was staring up at Aphrodite; her eternal beauty filled my forever soul.

I made her a promise that I made sure nothing happened to her, no matter what the cause maybe - a vow that I so regret from straying. I lied on the side of the road, engrossed by the weeping townspeople, and mourned in the wet, humid air. I bawled as Zeus mocked my painful, excruciating cry. I thought and I pondered, crying in the warring storm and asked myself, "Why wasn't I there?" I should have been me, it should have, but I was just too selfish for my own good. I tried unwishing it, but it was no use.

She was a lone pariah, alone and scared - until I intervened and unraveled what many called, "Unimaginable". Her great enthusiasm made me to shine, but now, it was all but a faint, distant memory.

I remembered as if it were a dream came true before it dissipated. It was a bright Saturday morning in Dimsdale...

**~End of 1~**

* * *

**AN:** _Hi there people of the Internet! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story, "The Invictus Wish: The Dawn and the Rise". I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And don't worry, the fic, "Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10: When All Else Fails" will be updated. Sorry for the procrastination. _

_Anyway, I thought I take a more serious, tragic turn. Yeah, like I haven't done those yet! But, this one is absolute, true some funny scenes will happen, I mean its FOP for crying out loud, and Ben 10 does have its funny moments, even in its darker episodes. _

_But to add to it, if you like the story, rate it, review it, or if you like me and my stories - go check out my two stories on fictionpress, Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins Reboot (superhero story), or MNB: The Monian National Base I (science fiction). _

_Anyway, I hope you all have a great day!_

_Good Night!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hello guys and welcome back to the story, "The Invictus Wish: The Dawn and the Rise". I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**This is my first Fairly Odd Parents crossover; I had thought about writing a crossover between Ben 10 and Fairly Odd Parents, I always wondered what it'll be like if they met. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Please review, they are always appreciated. **_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

**~2~**

It was a bright, and sunny morning in this peaceful town - well it was anything but peaceful when I'm around. I was lying in bed, still weary from Friday from all those tests and benchmarks Mr. Crocker regurgitated to us. I would like to say that it was unfair, and unjust, but I'm complaining about a man who continuously tries to get media attention of my fairy's expression.

Poofing out from the goldfish bowl were my two - well three of my floating best friends, Cosmo, Wanda, and my baby, step-fairy brother, Poof, ironic. They were snickering about something, I didn't know what was at first until I blasted from my bed by a large green dord with a face.

I screamed as I propelled out from my bed and crashed to the wall. Groaning in pain, my body slowly slid down to the ground. My eyes were bloodshot from staying up at night celebrating with my fairy friends, and the accursed influx of tests.

"Guys," I groaned, "I was dreaming that I was sleeping!" I glared at the three.

"Sorry, Timmy, but you know you told us to wake you up in time for preparation for _The Depraved_," Wanda reminded.

"The De-What now?" I asked, before my door slammed open, and my fairies poofed back into their bowls.

"Oh Timmy!" My Dad smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Me and your mother are going to The United States of Timbuktu for the weekend!" he said.

"The United States of Timbuktu?" I raised my left brow.

"Yeah! I believe it's somewhere in Asia or Australia. But who's telling! In fact while me and your mother are away..."

"Wait, you're not taking me to Timbuktu?"

Dad closed his eyes and waved his left index finger at me as he clicked his tounge. I always didn't understand why they had to go to far away, distant places without me. Sometimes I felt so unwanted by my parents, as if they don't want me at times.

"Now Timmy, it's an adult party," he claimed.

"But, if its an adult party, why couldn't you go to other adult parties around town, and plus, I'm slightly old enough-ish to take care of myself. Or better yet, go on a vacation, let's say Cleveland as a family!" I said, giving him a sunny smile, that never works.

"But in Timbuktu, they have tissue!" said Dad, presenting me with a roll of tissue.

"Really?" I asked, "You are going to Asia, to an adult party, just for a tissue?"

"Eh son, why are you bringing logic to this conversation?"

"Why are you abandoning me to go to Timbuktu for a roll of tissue?" I shot back.

I remembered that no matter how hard I tried to convince my parents to take me with them, anywhere but staying here with Vicky, they would not bring up the weight, not even the slightest. Also I remembered that I my dad and I weren't that bright in geography.

"Anyway, while me and your mother are gone, I entrust Vicky to care for you!" he said as Vicky waltzed right in to my room with a chainsaw.

I was terrified.

"Nice Chainsaw!" Dad said to Vicky.

"Thank you Mr. Turner," she said, "I bought it at Chainsaw-Mart with a great low price!"

"How much?" Dad asked.

"50¢!"

"All for a chainsaw?" he asked.

"Yep, all for a chainsaw!"

"Splendid, now I can wreak terror and angst against Dinkleburgians!" he laughed maniacally. He walked out of our sights, just before saying goodbye to me. After they left, Vicky locked her hungry, blood-lust, murdering eyes upon me. I gulped.

She raised her chainsaw above me snickering her wicked laughter.

"Any last words twerp?" she asked in an evil, demeaning way.

"In fact, I do!" I said, "I wish that I had a magical watch, that can kick your butt!"

"A magic, what now?" Vicky was confused.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof smiled as they aligned their wands and poofed up my command. The watch was rectangular in stature. It was pink and had a yellow, glowing star as the faceplate. There were three buttons, each glowing yellow and to top it all off, it looked pretty awesome when I first glanced at it.

Vicky was confused, an expression that I expected. I closed my eyes as I pressed the faceplate star on the pink watch. It resulted of me poofing into a circus bear. I clawed Vicky into fives as she screamed in pain.

"I'm shredded!" she shrieked. I grabbed a broom from nowhere and swept her away.

I pressed the star on my chest and I poofed back to normal.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed out from their goldfish bowl.

"Nice wish!" Cosmo congratulated.

"Poof poof," said Poof.

"Yeah, I liked the part when you turned into a circus bear, that was great!" Cosmo laughed.

"Huh, you know what this watch is kinda cool! I wonder what else I can do," I said with a devious tone in my voice.

Wanda seemed uncertain like always, and Cosmo, well Cosmo was in the cosmos for starters. Poof, was just being adorable and the like.

"If I were you, Timmy, I would be careful with that watch," she said.

I sighed, bummed at Wanda's warnings like always. Sometimes I wondered why my wishes backfired on me at times, was it me, or was it that Wanda at that jined me.

"Fine," I said, knowing that I would do the opposite. Before I went along with my day, I saw a red van pulling up from the driveway by the window. The house across the street had been empty for sometime, probably because of instant volcano that popped up everytime an apocalypse brewed, mainly by me. Others thought the house was cursed, while a minute few thought it was mine.

Coming out from the van were two adults, one was a man and the other was a female ofcourse. There was an old man who was helping them, I couldn't clarify who they were, and what they looked like, despite the basics. But at all else, there was her, coming out of the van.

I rose my left brow as my fairies pals all glanced at our new neighbors. We didn't hear any commotion from any of them, we just saw them unpacking their things.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"We never seen them before, anywhere before sport," said Wanda.

* * *

**~End of 2~**

**AN:** _Hi there people of the fanfiction community! Sorry for the delay of this update! Anyway, how'd you guys like it. I thought that i manage that I keep this fic in one POV rather than several. I hope I get some recognition just as i had some with March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please leave reviews, and don't forget to vote on my profile. And if you like what you read here, go check out my fictionpress account! Leave reviews, and PM's, they are always appreciated. _

_I hope you all have a good day, and I'll see you guys net time!_

_Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or The Fairly Odd Parents. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: Dawn and the Rise". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

**~3~**

Outside in the open air, I stared out in the open window and saw the girl, along with her family members drop off certain stuff, small stuff such as candles, small television sets, tables, and kitchen ware. I saw an old man walking with her carrying a small coffee table to the house. From what I could gather, they were pretty quiet, nothing was output.

"I wish for binoculars!" I said.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed me a pair of binoculars. I oomed into the yard to get a better look.

"Gee Timmy, they sure are quiet," said Wanda.

"You're telling me, whenever a new neighbor shows up, I'll be hiding in my goldfish bowl hoping that they'll calm down, especially that Quan fella," he said.

"Poof poof!" Poof added.

From what I saw from my binoculars, the old man seemed to be talking and conforting the girl. He rubbed the girls head as both he, the girl, and the two adults went inside their van, and pulled off.

I pulled the binoculars from my eyes with a dumbstruck look across my face.

"Who were those people?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me check," said Wanda.

She poofed up a fairy godkid records book, a book that records the child with a fairy chronically from the distant past to the present.

She scanned through the book and could not find the girl anywhere. That was strange.

"Timmy, you will not belive this but this girl is not in the archives!" said Wanda.

"She's not in the archives? What has this world has become?" Cosmo worried.

Poof cried.

"Well she looked miserible," I said, "Does a fairy come out immediately to try to cheer her up like you did me a year ago?" I asked.

(_AN: Note, FOP has been around since 1999 and Timmy is still 10, I'm assuming that it's been a year despite all of the episodes that aired for the last 13/14 years of its history_)

"Particularly yes," said Wanda, "I didn't sense a fairy by heror heck, even on her! Come on, let's check with Jorgen. Probably he'll give us an insight," Wanda suggested.

"Yeah!" I said, "I wish were in Fairy World!"

With three of their wands united, we were gone in a flash. But before we were gone, the pink watch Wanda poofed up to me began to blink.

**~End of 3~**

* * *

**AN**: _Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this update to the story, The Invictus Wish: The Dawn and the Rise". Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated! _

_I know it was pretty inane for me to crossover Fairly Odd Parents with Ben 10. But, I thought that hey, maybe I could put my own two cents on it, and plus I've read a story similar to this, and I thought that I could do the same, and so hey, here it is!_

_So what are your thoughts for this chapter? Great? Good? Bad? or Worse? Tell me in your reviews, on what you think. _

_Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Ben 10 or Fairly Odd Parents. They belong to their rigthful owners.**_

_**Hello guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "The Invictus Wish: The Dawn and the Rise". **_

_**I think that may as well rename the subtitle to something a little colloquially authentic, such as The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive. I might rename it as that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

* * *

**~4~**

When we finally managed to poof into the Fairy World Archives museum, myriads of fairies were flying around the massive structure looking and studying the ancient remains from their past, from their prehistoric predecessors to their recorded history. The museum was built like the Louvre and the Smithsonian mashed together in one. The ceilings were so high that it resembled the sky, like our Earth.

The place was packed with fairies if I had not said already. Normally, it wouldn't be this packed. I wondered why it was.

"This place is booming!" I said.

I turned to Wanda and asked her, but even she had no idea what brought the museum so much revenue.

"It's fantastic, but yet so profound at the same time," Wanda pondered.

"The only thing profound I'm not seeing are the pillows! Where are the pillows!" Cosmo ranted.

"Poof poof!" Poof said angrily.

Wanda sighed.

"Come on, we can't waste time, we need to find Jorgen..." I said until suddenly -

Boom! - emerging from a cloud of purple smoke was the very robust man wearing a military uniform carrying a large wand, Jorgan von Strangle.

"Turner!" Jorgan bellowed, "You know how I get annoyed by -" he looked around, "Boy, this place is booming!"

"I see," Wanda said.

"If its booming, then why is there no bomb?" Cosmo asked.

"Figure of Speech, Cosmo!" We all said to Cosmo in unison.

Cosmo glared at us.

"I heard you were looking for me," said Jorgen uncaringly, "Now, just before I get back with my duties, what is it that you want Turner?"

"The Fairly Odd Book Archives," I said.

"Why?"

"Because there is a girl across the street, she's miserible and she dosen't have a fairy," said Wanda.

Jorgen rose his left eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"We're pretty Jorgen," I said, "Also, more surpring news, she's not in the archives."

Jorgen's eyes went wide. Soon, every fairy in the museum who heard that were beyond shocked.

"Impossible," he said, "We recorded every child from all around the world - including Timbuktu!"

"Not Timbuktu!" Cosmo cried.

"We can't miss a child! There's no way we could miss a child! It's improbable!" he cried.

Soon mayhem and chaos reigned in the museum - and soon the whole realm. it was a post-apocalyptic scenario in Fairy World. Mass panic filled the land, as anarchy poured in like a massive wall of water flooding an entire city.

"Quick to the Archives Central Station!" Jorgen called as he poofed us away from the mayhem.

In the Archives Central Station, the station was armed with patrol fairies from left to right. All of them engrossed the employees and agents that work in the station. We were poofed to the front of the main controls by the master computer controlled by Tooth Fairy.

The Tooth Fairy turned around on her swivel chair wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Look at Tooth Fairy! She looks like an agent!" said Cosmo.

"Because she is an agent!" said Jorgen, now facing her,"Tooth Fairy, we have an emergency, Code: Q!"

"Code Q?" Tooth Fairy was alarmed, "What happened?"

Like in the museum, mass chaos reigned.

Finally, having enough with the noise and chaos, Jorgen ordered his agents to ease themselves effective and immediately.

The agents calmed down, and resumed back to what they were doing, some - like Binky - came over to see what was going on.

"What's Code: Q, Jorgen?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"There is a sorry little girl in Dimsdale who does not have a fairy!" Jorgen called.

All of the fairies bit their fingers at this. We all glared at Binky for playing that dramatic music in the background.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

"A little girl? A miserable little girl? Not in the archives? How?" The Tooth Fairy asked.

"That is what we need to know," I said.

"Quick, tell me, what are her descriptions," Tooth Fairy asked, but Cosmo butted in.

"Wait, wait...I know this one! I know this one!" he said, "She was a green muscle-build man who joined a superhero team to save the world!" Cosmo said, proudly.

A cricket cricketed from out of nowhere as we gawked him an angry glare.

"I didn't get close to her appearance like that, but she lives across the street from my house. Can you trace her back?" I asked.

"I think so, let me see," The Tooth Fairy said as she began to type away on the computer.

She pulled on a file on the computer and it revealed a footage from all the kids with and without fairies from across the planet. Systematically, they were sorted in alphabetical order by national code, and by every new miserable kid immediately there were models by every fairy by child increase on the scale every day of every hour.

When she finally picked up the clip from just a few moments ago in Dimsdale, she zoomed in to get a clear description of the girl.

She clicked on the girl and a new file came up with her on it.

They showed her physical features, but it didn't reveal her name, age, occupation, group, etc. For what I remembered, she had flowing orange hair, emerald-green eyes, and had a nice smile at that. She was wearing a blue shirt with a kitten on the front, white jeans, and some shoes. I frozen at that moment.

"You're not joking, she's not in the archives! Who is she?" asked Tooth Fairy looking at me. I was in the state of hesitation as the Tooth Fairy was beginning to have doubts by our theory.

"I don't think this girl is miserable, or seems like it," she said.

"No, um. We saw her alone with some old man and her parents. They were pretty quiet. There was one instance that they were not acknowledging the neighbors - especially Quan," said Wanda.

"I've seen worse," said Cosmo from out of nowhere.

"Poof?" Poof said, tilting his head to the side, as if he seen her before.

"Timmy?" Tooth Fairy asked.

I was stiff.

"Timmy?" she asked again.

Again no response.

"Hold on, I got this one!" said Cosmo as he poofed into a dord and woke me out of my trance.

"Wait, what?" I said, finally coming back to reality.

"Timmy," said the Tooth Fairy, placing her left hand against my right shoulder, "What you thought, I don't think she's miserable, maybe shy. But not miserable," she said.

"She is, she got to be! I mean, who wouldn't talk to Quan!" I shot back.

"You do got a point," said the Tooth Fairy, "How about this, if you see any instances that she maybe miserable, we will send a fairy down there okay!" she said.

"Got it!" We all said in unison.

"But lie, and I will excavate your teeth from the inside out," she threatened, scaring with her wand glowing; and then before we knew it we were poofed back to Earth.

The net day, I was in my backyard playing catch with my fairy friends, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. It was another day, but my mind was still on that girl we saw yesterday. We were all curious about what was going on in that house. They hadn't been back all morning to continue they're unpacking. What was keeping them?

Wanda saw the aloofness and uncaringness as we played.

"Is something wrong, sport?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, "It's just that what's keeping them so long?"

"Who the girl?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," I threw the ball to Cosmo.

"Don't worry Timmy, there's plenty of..."

Suddenly we heard a truck pulling up from the driveway.

"Shh," I told Cosmo.

"What I..."

"Shh!" We all said to him in unison.

We saw the truck and the van pulling up, but this time, larger furniture had been pulled out from the truck and been carried out to the house.

...and then she showed up.

She got out of the truck, in silence as she began to scan her newfound surroundings. She felt alienated and distant. She was holding a silver orb and rubbed it. She walked into the house with the strange orb.

"What's with the orb?" Cosmo asked out loud.

We hushed him and closed his mouth so that way the neighbors won't hear.

"What was that?" we heard the old man asked. He looked around as we hid under the bushes. Eventually, he gave up and presumed to what he was doing. He was carrying a green rifle. Were these guys involved in gangs?

We watched them unpack their belongings, and after they finished, the truck drove off. Hours went by as they cleaned the yard, all that was left was the green grass and a garden.

We all got bored after that.

"So far nothing sport, it's just a person who misses her friends, that's all," said Wanda.

I sighed.

"Yeah, guess you're right. But we are going to check on their progress tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, about that sport," she said.

This never left me, "What?" I asked.

"Cosmo and I have a family gathering with Poof. I don't think that Cosmo and I will be staking out with you the net day, or the day after tomorrow..."

"That's my favorite movie!" said Cosmo holding the DVD to prove it.

"Unwanted cameo," we said in unison.

Cosmo groaned and poofed in away.

"Anyway, we're going to be away for a few days, sorry Timmy," she said apologetically.

"But..."

"Hey, chin up, at least you got that fancy watch on your wrist that you wished up!" she said.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. But it's for emergencies only, what am I going to do with this?" I complained holding my wish watch in the air for Wanda to see up close.

"I think you'll come up with something," she said as they poofed one second and came back another, all packed up.

"And besides, it's only two days!" said Wanda.

"Yeah, two days with Vicky."

"But look at it this way, at least you get to have stake!" Cosmo stated.

"Stake out the mystery Cosmo," said Wanda.

"Same thing!" he proclaimed.

I laughed.

"Well, we'll be back around in two days sports!" said Wanda as they poofed away.

"Goodbye," I said softly as I slowly walked back to the house.

* * *

**~End of 4~**

**AN: **_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the fourth chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". __I have to say that this had been one of my most longest chapters that I had ever written if I'm correct, but I digress a little. __What do you think what's going to happen around chapter 5 with Timmy without his fairies assistance? _

_Tell me in your reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

_Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**~5~**

On the same day, I was in my room watching cartoons. I felt alone and a bit abandoned. Ever since Poof came to our lives, I felt that I was the second priority in our friendship. I felt I was tossed aside like an old battery. I looked at my arm seeing the magical watch glowing, it was like as if it was trying to reason with me. I felt like taking it off, but since Vicky was here and my parents were nowhere to be found on this continent, I kept on.

Finally, Vicky called me for dinner. She called Chinese, and I thought, since I was hungry, that she'll at least share. But to my ever lasting shame, all the food ordered by her was eaten.

She belched and picked her teeth.

"That was some good ol' chicken and rice," she belched again.

I narrowed my eyes, knowing that she only did that to see the look on my face.

"You know that was just mean right!" I yelled.

"Who cares!" Vicky said.

"Then why'd you call me oer for dinner?" I asked frustrated.

"For this!"

"For what?"

She belched on my face as food and saliva was exerted out from her mouth.

She laughed at me as I huffed in anger, but then, I looked at the watch again. I had a smug look across my face.

Vicky was confused.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, "You're supposed to be miserable!"

"I am, but now I'm switching it up a notch!" I said.

"What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see," I said smiling smugly as I head up stares.

In my room, I closed the door and crackled maniacally. I looked both ways before I turned to the watch.

"Okay, time for some wishing," I said.

Downstairs, Vicky was a little uneasy at my behavior, but eventually didn't care. She thought it was an elementary get up of a preteen stratagem to get back at their enemy. But little did she knew, it was more than anything she percept it to be.

Like all the random shenanigans that had happened to her since the past year, she'll get a little uneasy about going to my house and babysit. At times, she'll wake up screaming, fearing for the "worst".

"What is that twerp up too?" she asked.

Suddenly, she saw purple smoke spewing from the crack of my door.

Raising her left brow, she was becoming even more uncertain.

"What the..." she was a little uneasy.

Then she heard a deep roar from my room. She got up immediately and turned off the television.

"What's that?" she was timid.

The roar grew louder.

She slowly grabbed a broom, and a plate; she slowly walked upstairs to the second floor.

"Timmy?" she called, scared.

She finally reached my door; she began to slowly open he door. The door creaked as the hinges shackled on the door's borders. When the door was minutely opened -

"ROAR!"

A ferocious polar bear with a star on its chest exerted an enormous roar upon my evil babysitter, Vicky. I was in the form of the vicious polar bear.

Vicky was so terrified that her trademark colors were melted off from her, resulting her to be in the shading of white. She fell down to the ground unconscious.

I laughed heartily at the unconscious Vicky. After all that fun of getting back at her, I pressed the star on my chest and poofed back to normal. I slammed the door in her face, laughing as she yelled in pain.

I jumped on my bed, looking at the watch I wished up in wonder. I felt quite safe with this watch on my wrist, but knowing my past mistakes, I tend not to go overboard. But if you are ten years old with fairies that grants you your every wish, you'll make plenty of mistakes as possible, hence the old saying, ignorance is bliss.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I called.

I rushed downstairs to the living room, and when I finally got to the front door, I opened it. Standing between me and the outside world were my friends, a boy with blonde hair and braces, and another boy who has dark skin and was very bald, Chester and AJ.

"What's up Timmy!" Chester and AJ exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, what's up guys!" I said.

"Hey, me and AJ are going to the junkyard to catch a three-eyed ferret, wanna join?" Chester asked.

"It's pretty rare, and abysmal looking!" yelled AJ.

"It's that ugly?" I asked.

"It's so ugly that it shuns life!" Chester said, grabbing three giant nets from his back pocket, "What are you waiting for?"

"Do I?" I said with a hint of happiness in my voice. I took the nets and ran off with my friends.

After that, we all settled in the school playground. Though it was wierd for us to be in the playground, saying that it was the first week of summer. It seemed to be strange to be in school playground, or anywhere near school period during this halcyon time of my youth. I simply shrugged and brushed it off.

Trying to forget school, we all talked about the ferret with three eyes. It seemed that AJ, if I remember correctly had genetically engineered the thing to cure measles. He wanted to create a species that was smart enough, hence genetically strong enough to withstand any disease or viral related cases, hence forth he called, a God-Like species. It sounded more like a quack dream than an actual, hypothesis. But who's complaining about a kid in my class who got straight A's blindfolded, not me at one point. Not me at all, okay I lied, I did envied him. Everybody envied him, including college professors! And I should know.

After out little talk and jocularity, we went our separate paths. AJ took his ferret, and Chester took his pride and dignity.

I went home satisfied that my day hadn't turned to be crap after all. Normally, it would be, but today it wasn't.

The sun was beginning to wane in the horizon as more and more cars are pulled off from the road.

By the time I made it home, I saw an old man standing by the door with cake. I nodded my head in confusion. Then it struck me.

It was the same old man from yesterday.

Acting quickly, I jumped into the bushes and eavesdropped.

"I swore I saw someone leave this house, hmph," I heard the old man say.

Just before he was about to leave the cake on the ground, Vicky opened the door.

"Who the heck are you?" Vicky asked rudely.

"Sorry for my intrusions, um...I'm sorry, how rude of me," said the old man, "My name is Max, Max Tennyson. We just moved here not too long ago. We were hoping that if you could..." he said before he was interrupted.

"Look, I don't know who sent you, or what! You better get the heck out of my sight before I give you a whooping!" Vicky threatened, narrowing her eyes at the old man.

The old man was baffled a little.

"Sorry, I was hoping that..."

"AHH SHITTAKEE!" Vicky roared as she gave the old man a high roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying across the street to his house.

"And don't you forget it, old fart!" yelled Vicky waving her fist. She then saw the cake on the ground. She picked it up and licked it.

"Oh, and thanks for the cake!" she laughed evilly.

I narrowed my own eyes at her as she closed the door.

I looked at the watch and said to it...

"I wish I was in my room," I said softly.

And before i know it, I was gone.

* * *

**~End of 5~**

**AN: **_Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I hae writing it!_

_Now, before I conclude this, I know I haven't updated in 2 or more days. I had computer problems, and I had to reboot the system which took sometime. _

_Pertaining to the fic, before I wrote it on the computer, I mapped it out by outlining what's going to happen in chronological order just to make it easy for me, including for my other stories. And the sequel for the story, "March on the Black" is going to be launched sometimes this week. I'm not going to rush into it though._

_The new title for the sequel's going to be called "March on the Black Gate 2: The Drift in Time", it's going to be a three-way crossover between Justice League, Ben 10, and The Flintstones. Yes The Flintstones. I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I want to hear your opinions on this. Is this three-way crossover is going to work, or is it going to fail. I know with three-way crossovers isn't easy as pie, but somebody got to do it._

_Anyway, Until we meet again, please leave reviews, they are always aprpeciated._

_Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

* * *

**~6~**

I was in my room thinking. I caught myself pondering in this very confused, bewildered world. I moved around on my bed as time passed, pondering about this mysterious situation. There had been no instance that a child, like myself at one point, should ever be left out from the book - even if they did some evil stuff with them. Even with those, they'll end up at least in the Infamy Section of the book. Did she had fairies at one point, but screwed up? What if the Tooth Fairy was right, I asked myself. What if she was just another kid with a happy life, but just misses her friends. And then so, why was she and her family so utterly quiet?

The old man I saw before I poofed back to my roof, how did he connect to all of this? I held my fist against my chin and forced my mind to travel beyond thought.

An hour had passed, I saw down on my desk and wrote some notes. Funny, I never wrote a single note, even if I did, I'll wish that I had the stamina to pay attention. How lackadasical could I get? Then suddenly, it hit me.

I got up from up from my chair and pushed my chair in. I walked out the door, turning off the lights.

I was in the hallway, scanning my surroundings for my depraved babysitter. I took a gander downstairs and saw her sleeping on the couch, stuffed silly from all that cake, greedy ass.

Luckily, I saw a few slices on the plate downstairs. I walked down the stairway and took a slice from the cake and consumed it. I took that last slice and wrapped it with a napkin as I headed out.

Outside, I saw an RV by the driveway. Don't know how that got there, but I digress. I walked across the street with that one slice in my hands, hoping that the family don't accuse me for Vicky's little sidekick. By the time I arrived at the front steps, I raised my fist, attempting to knock on the door, but before I had the chance, the door opened.

Standing between me and the inside of the house was the old man. He was wearing a Hawaiian Shirt, and long, brown pants.

He looked at me and then the house that I came from. He was a little uneasy with me, but he tended not to show it.

"Well, hello their young man, what brings you here?" he asked.

I sighed and looked at him in the eye.

"I have to apologise for Vicky's behavior, you know the girl who kicked you?" I said, presenting him the napkin with the slice of cake inside.

"That's okay," he said stretching his back, "Boy, she really pack a punch, or a kick."

He chuckled.

I handed him the last slice but denied it.

"It's yours if you want it," he said, as he knelt to my height, extending his hand, "Anyway, my name's Max, Max Tennyson."

I shook his in return.

"Timmy Turner," I said.

"Nice to meet you Timmy," he said.

"Likewise," I said, "But I have this one question."

"Shoot."

"Well, since you guys moved in, you guys were awfully quiet. I didn't hear you guys come in, until I heard the moving truck," I said.

"Oh, um..." he tried to look for the right words, "Well, it's just that its bene a long day for us," he chuckled, "Anyway, it's glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," I said as he closed the door.

I was somehow left in the dark for a bit until I shrugged it off and went back to my house, but suddenly didn't seem the need to. Probably because Vicky got on my last nerves. I looked at the watch on my wrist and it read the time 3 in the afternoon.

I decided that I should take a walk in the clear, bright day and I did. I left the man's front yard for the playground. Normally, I would be so lackadaisical with it that I would use my watch to wish myself there. But suddenly, I felt the need not too. The town had suffered enough as it was anyhow.

I felt pretty safe with my watch that I poofed up. I acted cautious with my surroundings. At any rate of time, my enemies, great and small would pounce me - especially Mr. Crocker. Ever since the school year ended, he was very vigilant on capturing my fairies, even to the point of tracking my vocal cords when I wish for something. Acting with prudence, I decided not to poof there, but instead walk. What's wrong with a little stroll to the park?

I finally arrived to the park. My friends were there playing on the playgrounds as my one true crush, Trixie Tang was there talking to her friends. Tootie, was nowhere to be found. Wow, that was the first. I strolled over to Trixie to ask her yet again for a date, but somehow one way or another, she'll deny it, and she'll always find a way to not go. She'll pick a part on anything that was not stylised perfection. Keeping my cool, I sighed and walked over to her. I finally asked with a cool tone in my voice, but yet again she slapped my a goodbye slap and called me a "loser". She walked away from me as well as her friends. I was a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off once I saw my friends swinging on the swings. I went over to them to join - until I picked up from the ground, fanny first, as I heard the unbearable stretches from my undergarments ripping and stretching as the sheer rip forced me to bite my lower lip.

I turned around and I saw Francis and his buddies laughing at me as I suffered his unbearable wedgies.

"Looky here, it's Turner!" Francis laughed. His friends followed.

"Hi Francis," I said, trying to smile as a lone tear snaked its way down my left cheek. He yanked me up and down like a yo-yo until he finally smacked me down to the pavement and laughed at my humiliation. Tampered, I was reaching for the watch - until I heard an angry yell.

"Hey!" Everyone turned around and saw a girl carrying a notebook with flowing orange hair, emerald-green eyes, and wore a blue shirt with a kitten on the front and white jeans. I was unsure who she was until it hit me - it was the mystery girl I saw back in Fairy World while we were in the Archives Central Station, and the same one who just moved in to our neighborhood.

"You leave that boy alone!" she demanded.

Francis looked at his friends and others and laughed at her.

"Oh, and who you suppose to be? Some freak?" he laughed.

"No, but at least I'm not as pale as you, gray boy!" she shot back.

Everyone, including me, were shocked. Nobody back talked Francis, including teachers and staff - even the police! He was the scariest kid in the entire town. He, and his fellow family members were criminals by blood, and by Francis's standards, he was part of a regime who would likely kill you without any remorse.

Francis was infuriated. He and his friends all ganged up on her. She shrunk a little in fear.

"Looks like our little toughie deserves a spanking, huh boys?" Francis said popping his knuckles.

The girl panted in fear as she backed up.

The girl looked up at me and signaled me to run. I rose an eyebrow as I got up preparing to run, but then I thought for a second, I had the friggin watch for crying out loud! I stood and took a stand. I locked my eyes on Francis as I lifted my arm revealing it.

"Hey Francis!" I called.

Francis and the others all turned around to my direction.

"What is it that you want Turner?" he asked as he raise his fist above the girl's face. The girl squinted, waiting for the pain she was going to endure.

"Picking on a girl? Dude, you really lost your touch," I said with a cocky grin across my face.

"What's it too you, pips squeak!" Francis said angrily throwing the girl to the side; she bounced around the sidewalk and landed on her face. This was what made me angry.

"This!" I said turning to the watch, pressing the star faceplate.

"I wish I was strong!" I demanded the watch. And finally in an instant, I was poofed into a muscular build of myself.

Finally, I smashed Francis to the ground and pummeled his friends. Afterwards, I pressed the star on my chest and poofed back to normal.

When the girl finally got up, she saw that I was standing on top of Francis in a heroic stature.

As my friends cheered, and my enemies jeered, I saw the girl being left out. She was hesitant as if trying to put two and two together. I walked by her and asked was she alright. She replied with a hug.

"Thank you," she said. She broke the hug and then back at Francis who was still in the hole.

"Did you slam that jerk in the hole like that?" she asked curiously.

I scratched my head, trying to come up with a bland white lie.

"No, my big brother came in and whooped his butt," I said pumping my fist in pride.

"So your big brother happens to appear in thin air and smash this kid with enough force that rubble a house?" she asked.

At this, I was pretty stained at that analysis.

"It could happen, I think," I said.

The girl scoffed and smiled.

Hoping for a slap or for her to act like Trixie, she chuckled. I was now confused. I never made a girl laugh before, exept of when I get hurt or worse, but other than that, never made a girl laugh with out me being in pain.

She extended her hand, "My name's Gwen, Gwen Tennyson," she said.

I gladly shook.

"Timmy," I said.

"Well, thanks for the save and all," she said, "Well, I better head back home."

Just before she left, I held her arm.

"Wait," I said, "You live across the street from me right?"

The girl was confused, "I do?"

"Yeah, I saw you - well not to sound like some guy who came from the side of the street or anything, but yeah. Welcome to Dimsdale," I chuckled nervously.

The girl smiled.

"Thanks," she said. As I went on telling her about the menials of the town, she couldn't stop but look at the watch that was on my wrist. She didn't bring it up, but it looked like it reminded her of something. After that, we walked back to the neighborhood together, still talking and joking. Standing in Gwen's front yard was her grandfather, the old man I met, Ma. He was gardening as he saw Gwen and I walking together on the sidewalk.

He stood up and chuckled.

"I see you met my granddaughter," he said.

I chuckled, the girl was a bit confused.

"You guys know each other?" she asked.

"Just met," Gwen said, "Now come on, dinner ready."

The simply smiled and nodded. She turned back around and said...

"Well, um, I hope that me and you could hang out again," said Gwen.

"Yeah," I said.

She waved goodbye as the two went back to the house and closed their doors. I looked at my watch, tired to even walk a single inch and wished that I was in my room.

When I finally arrived back in my room, I began to think.

Was this girl miserable, or was she some average person who just moved here. My thirst for the answer for the antiquated question continued to scorn me. I looked out the window and glanced out to out neighbor's front yard.

* * *

When I entered my house, I was a bit as confused as anyone who saw what happened in the park. The boy who saved me, who was he? And how did he manage to smash that jerk to a hole that deep that could create deep depressions like that? I looked out the window and saw the two-story house.

As my parents were out exploring the town, my grandpa and I were the ones left in the house. But the most important question that invaded me was that why I held back? Was my paranoia that strong to use my abilities? I was too afraid of what would others would think of me if I did. After the recent incident back home, I strayed away from the Plumber business.

And the boy's watch, it looked like an ordinary watch, minus the pink texture and the yellow star-shaped faceplate. As I gander out in the window, Grandpa placed his right hand over my shoulders and looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No grandpa," I said, "Not at all - the boy, the boy that you met, Timmy, he -"

"He what?" he asked concerned.

"He saved me from that gray jerk in the park," I said, "I don't know how, but it has something to do with that watch."

"You don't mean that he has a second..."

"Didn't look like it, but before I woke up, I heard that he wished for something, and before I knew it, the guy was in a crater. It's hard to tell," she said.

Grandpa pondered. "I don't know, but Timmy doesn't seem to have any powers. He seems normal," he said, "At least he came to get you from whoever was trying to pounce you," he said, chuckling.

I scoffed and smiled at him. I looked at the window in wonder.

What was he hiding?

* * *

**~End of 6~**

**AN**: _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you this long chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had. _

_Like always until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is Megardaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

* * *

**~7~**

When the new day brewed, I was already up and ready. I was already in the hallway walking to the bathroom, getting ready to groom my teeth. I entered the bathroom and closed the door. From their I opened the cabinet with my eye-dirt infested crust. It was one of those times when being early was the main priority when you live under the same roof with a deranged psychopath.

I opened the cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste. I closed it and suddenly...

"Ahh!"

I jumped in fear, dropping the toothpaste, at the sight of seeing Poof floating above me. Accompanying him were my godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hey Timmy!" they shouted.

"Guys!" I yelled, giving them a group. It was very nice seeing them again. It was a great moment, until Vicky's loud mouth ruined it. We panicked, my godfamily immediately poofed into bathroom utensiles as Vicky barged into the bathroom.

"Ah hah!" she yelled, happily thinking as if she caught me right handed - until she had a stupefied look across her face as she took a quick glance at the bathroom.

"What was the ah hah, Vicky?" I asked.

Vicky groaned frustrated. She stormed away from the bathroom as she got ready to do what she usually does, watch television and making lists of things to do to me when she gets bored.

"That was a close one Timmy," said Wanda.

"Yeah, pretty close. shje almost saw us!" Cosmo said.

Poof nodded.

"I know, it's like - well not only Vicky, but everyone else was trying to get on my buisness about you guys," I said.

"Well, you did flooded the town once," said Wanda.

"And you flooded it," Cosmo added.

"Poof poof," Poof said.

I remembered that I got annoyed easily of how many mistakes they listed that I made upon the town.

"Okay, I get it," I said.

"So, while we were gone, you got any insight about," Wanda flew into my ear, "You-know-who?"

"A little," I said, "In fact her name is Gwen, she just moved here, and that's it. Oh, and she said that her gandfather used to repair pipes, but retired," I said.

"Must've been busy," said Wanda.

"But what about her family not talking to Quan?" Cosmo asked.

"Poof, poof, poof," Poof added on.

"She said that she had no idea who Quan was? And she said and repeated, she just moved here," I reiterated.

Cosmo was still suspicious.

"I tried to figure somethings why she was utterly silent. Wanda was right, maybe she just missed her friends from Bellwood," I said.

Cosmo and Wanda were confused, "Bellwood?"

"Yeah, Bellwood? They came from another state," I said.

"Which state?" Cosmo asked.

"Kansas."

Cosmo and Wanda had stupefied looks across their faces. I was confused the moment they heard this. They once told me that fairies had intense surveilance from the entire planet. So why was the town Bellwood had them to hold their tongues?

"Wait, you never heard of Bellwood?" I asked.

"No Timmy," Cosmo said, "Even if I knew, I would forget quickly, then say it in the most inappropriate circumstances!"

"If there was such a place, then we would definitely report that a fairy has occupied there," Wanda said.

This was confusing me to the core. Finally having enough with all of this, I decided to wish.

"Well, this confusion is now getting on my nerves," I said, "I wish we were back at the agency!" I demanded.

And with a swift poof, we were gone.

Back in the Archives Central Station, The Tooth Fairy was handling the controls as the rest were tracking fairies and their godkids while some were monitoring the girl.

The Control Center was a lot less dense that I remembered when I came back. I walked over to the Tooth Fairy and tapped on her shoulder.

The Tooth Fairy turned around, a little miffed, with a smile across her face.

"Timmy, what a surprise that you showed up, for the second time!" she said.

"Tooth Fairy," I said, "Have you ever heard of a town called Bellwood?"

"Bellwood? No such place," she said.

"I talked to Gwen again," I said, losing her train of thought.

"Who?"

"Gwen, that's the girl's name. She told me personally that her and her family just moved from a town called Bellwood a few days ago. That's all I know," I said.

"The mystery girl?"

"Timmy's telling the truth," Wanda said, "Trust me, I know when he's lying and when he's telling the truth. And right now, there are no instances where he is lying," she said.

The Tooth Fairy was deadpanned. When she heard that news, I remembered that she had a loss for words. She tried to refute it, but somehow on another, she can't disopose of the truth. It was something that the Tooth Fairy was hiding not from me, but from the rest of her kind.

"You know something, do you?" Wanda asked.

"What are you talking about? Tooth Fairy asked, "We have covered the entire planet from Alaska to Austrailia ecept Timbuktu."

"Why not Timbuktu?" I asked

"They have a rotten line of tissue," she said.

I had an annoyed look across my face.

"The thing is, this girl - wherever she is, whoever she is has nothing to do with this operation," she said.

"If not, why not send a temporary fairy down there to check on her?" I asked.

"We already have," said a fairy.

"Who?" we all asked.

The fairy puts Gwen's house on screen. We all looked what looked like her room. There were typical posters of teenaged boys, especially Chip Skylark. She had books on her desk, strange books I might add. She was laying on her bed relaing.

By her drawer, a magical 8 ball appeared. It fell on the floor making her to jump. We all observed her as she approached it.

"So this is Gwen?" Cosmo asked.

"Yep," I answered.

From there, she picked up the eight ball, and suddenly a purple swerling twister appeared and out came -

"Cosmo's mom?" we all gasped.

"Metal Rockstar's are right, hell isn't a bad place to be," Wanda said.

* * *

**~END OF 7**

**AN:** _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter for the fanfic, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive." I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

_**Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Fairly Odd Parents. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it for you all. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**~8~**

Gwen was freaking out after Momma Cosma's cinematic entrance. I wouldn't blame her though. When I first met Cosmo and Wanda, I was terrfied, even to the point of calling the cops.

Gwen cowered to a corner, she dropped what appeared to be a silver pod. It landed on her lap. The closer Momma Cosma gotten, the more Gwen became terrfied.

We were in the control room back in Fairy Room observing. I crossed my fingers hoping that nothing unfortuanate happens.

Momma Cosma tried to calm her down, but even though she told her not to fret, she wasn't buying it, at all. She whimpered in fear, crawling into a ball, praying for her to go away.

Eventually, we had to tell her via through a universal conlink, a piece of tech that Binky proudly invented for Fairy World to slow down. Not to move too fast, nor too slow, just levitate in an even pace.

She understood and smiled.

"It's okay, don't fret," she said in soft tone.

Gwen couldn't look at her, she seemed to afraid. We all looked at her with ponder. What was she scared of? What haunted her? Something drastically traumatising had to take place in her life in order for her to react like this - even towards a fairy. Momma Cosma was about ready to act hostile towards her, but at a simlilar vain, she rememebred that this girl was not in the radar for fairies to intertwine. We didn;t know why, and that's what we were going to find out.

Huh, it was pretty silly for me to investigate on a person who looked so miserible, but at the same time, wasn't in the radar.

I looked at the Tooth Fairy with some skepticism of her ignorance towards this girl. I was beggining to think that she knew a thing or two about Gwen. My mind was affiliated about this situation that I couldn't even blink at the screen. Hell, Wanda even had to tell me to blink.

By all the things that I faced throughout my ten year period, I never would've figured that a child like me would ever be eposed of an "out-of-the-map" situation.

We looked at the screen and saw Momma Cosma floating there, waiting.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you by any shape or form," said Momma Cosma in her motherly, euphonious tone.

"That's what they all say at first," she responded.

"Listen, whatever that went on in your life, whoever that threatened you, I'm not one of them," she said.

Gwen slowly reveals her head to the green, middle-aged fairy.

"Come on, it's alright," she said.

Gwen sat up, curling up by her knees, keeping her guard high. She held onto the pod. This never left her.

"What's that in your hand dear?" Momma Cosma asked a very curious question. What was that pod. Suddenly, something inside me began to shock me, like a bolt of lightning striking the cells in my brain.

"That's not an appropriate question," I suddenly said.

This caught Cosmo and Wanda immediately.

Through out the entire minute, I felt a revelation inside my head. Sorry if I'm circulocating a little. But something in my head invaded my free will to think. It was like a worm wiggling through my cortes.

"That question should be asked later on through time. She should restate it," I said suddenly.

Wanda rose her eyebrow.

"Timmy, is that you?" she asked.

I faced her as that worm inside me began to dissapear.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

We all turned back to the screen and continued to observe the live footage from Earth.

"I can't tell you," said Gwen.

"Howcome?" Momma Cosma asked.

Gwen didn't say anything after that. She held on to the pod like it was her life. Momma Cosma was about to push further, we all bit our lower lips, hoping she dosen't. She really loved to push others to see what they know, mainly Wanda at times. But surprisingly, she didn't.

"If it's personal, I understand," she said.

Gwen looked up and glanced at the floating fairy before her. She didn't trust Momma Cosma deeply. MC could easily sense it.

Momma Cosma gave her a sunny smile. Gwen returned it with a smaller one.

"Who are you? What are you?" Gwen asked.

"Well my dear, let me introduce myself in the most non-cinematic way as I possibly can, for your comfort," said Momma Cosma, "My name is Momma Cosma, I'm from a realm called Fairy World, a world unlike non-other."

"A world of fairies? That's easier to digest?" said Gwen, chuckling a little.

"How so?" Momma Cosma asked, curiously.

"Well," Gwen said standing up, "Let's just say that some of our minds are as open as the sun when it's out in midday," she said.

"Hmph," MC kept it at that, "That's pretty analogical, for an eleven-year old."

Gwen rose her left brow. She was targeting to question her, but negated.

"So what can you do?" she asked her.

"I make wishes, but know this. I'm only here for a certain period. But you have to promise me that you have to keep me a secret," said MC.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that not all humans are just and bright," said MC.

"You do got a point of that," said Gwen.

Momma Cosma smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock by the door. Gwen jumped surprised. Again, we bit our lower lips, this time hard.

"Cosma, you got to..."

Suddenly she coughed in purple smoke. She turned around and saw a green teddy bear. From there, her grandfather arrived in the room, worried.

"Gwen, is something wrong? I heard you fall off from bed," he said.

"I'm okay," she said, coughing. As the smoke dissapaits in the air, "Just had a bad dream."

At this point, a parent such as Ma would shrug and move on. But however, he gave her a sad, serious look.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Get your stuff, and follow me," he said.

**Author's Notes**: _**Review for more chapters!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

**WARNING: This chapter may contain material that may not be suitable for young readers. **

* * *

**~9~**

We looked at the screen and saw Momma Cosma with her worried look across her face. We didn't understand why. As we watched, Gwen got up and grabbed the green teddy.

After that, that was it. The screen became blank.

"What just happened?" Cosmo asked.

"Jorgen, can you put the display back up?" Wanda asked.

"I'm trying but the camera won't respond!" he said.

I sighed. I looked at the Tooth Fairy and asked could she get the thing up and running. She confirmed as I glanced at my fairies, ready to make the wish back home. But at a similar sense, I began to think.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?" I said to them.

"You want us to transport you to the sight of where they're going, right?" Wanda asked.

I nodded.

"Make it so," I said.

So with their wands united, we were poofed back to Earth.

On Earth, we were transported in the hospital. Odd.

"Guys, why are we in the hospital?" I asked.

"You said to transport you to where they were going, Timmy," Wanda said.

"But at the hospital? Why?" I asked.

"Beats me, Timmy," Cosmo said.

"Poof, poof," said Poof.

"Now how are we suppose to catch up to..."

"There they are!" Wanda said.

"Huh..."

Wanda transported us to the nearest hallway. We hid behind the counters, however we were still close enough to see what was going on. I remembered this to be very wrong, and insecure at best. for a person to literally wish themselves to the hospital to only just spy on another person's life? That was just low. Lowest in its erroneous, disgusting form. As Cosmo began to banter, I gave him a death glare to stop...and then, there they were walking pass us.

I watched Gwen and Max walking with a couple of doctors to the next room.

"I wish we were in the other room, but we can't be detected by any source," I said.

They made it happened and thus we were in the next room with them.

I was in the air, floating like a ghost. Hell, I was a ghost. Unfortunately, my smile waned of what happened.

I remembered it clearly like light as day. We were in the patient room seeing Gwen carrying a stack of flowers, she was carrying Momma Cosma in her arms.

Max had some flowers as well.

What caught my eye was the boy who was lying on the hospital bed.

The boy had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a white shirt with a single black stripe cutting across the center of his shirt. We didn't see his shorts, most of his body was covered in thick blankets.

"Hi there scamp," said Max.

"Hiya, grandpa," said the boy in a raspy, grave, dying tone in his voice.

"We brought you flowers, and I..."

"Gwen, grandpa, please," the boy reached out his left arm to them.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Ben isn't going to make it," said Max in a dark tone in his voice.

At this, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and I were immensely wide-eyed. We didn't know what or how to respond. Momma Cosma was shocked.

I thought that I was the miserable one. An evil babysitter that was trying to make you suffer, neglectful parents, who at times do care? This does not come as near as miserable as this. I can't even top that!

What really made me angry was that why was this girl hadn't been in the radar? No one should suffer like this! Nobody.

Gwen began to cry.

"No," she said, beginning to cry. She dropped her flowers on his bed and gave him a hug, crying.

"No, this can't be true! I can't lose you! Please don't go! Please!" Gwen cried.

"Gwen," said the boy. He didn't know where else to say, what to say. We all looked at this broken nation. It seemed as if she lost everything. Everything!

"Gwen, no matter how deep the world is, I will always look after you," said Ben, coughing lightly.

The two held hands.

I was on the verge on going back home and wallow. I felt a tear from within me beginning to rupture inside me. It was like something was spreading through out my chest and into the mind towards the heart. It was unlike anything I've ever seen or felt. It was heartbreaking and emotionally poignant in this gray, tragic event that happened to them. I couldn't imagine what they were going through.

And then the apex...

What I never thought I would never see ever had came to reality. I saw the boy's hand slowly slipping from Gwen's hand.

"Gwen, Gwe..." From there, the boy's word went dry - and then static.

His hands slipped as his head fell back to the pillow.

Gwen cried on the boy's shoulders as Max fell back on the chair, weeping in sorrow.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I wish I was home," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_This is the saddest chapter I've ever posted on this site. For the people who read this chapter, tell me on how you guys think of this. What are your responses on this tragic nightmare that has happened? Please tell me in your reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Fairly Odd Parents. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hello people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". **_

_**For all my reviewers who read this fanfic if I hadn't said it already, this one is going to be pretty dark but uplifting - and if I mean dark, I mean I'm going to push the edge a bit. And oh and thank you for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it for you guys! **_

_**Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

**~10~**

After that gray unfortunate event that happened to them, Gwen, Ma, and her parents sadly drove away from the hospital.

I was in my room watching them from an incredible distance. It was so bad that couldn't stay by them. The emotional scars were so rampant that it spreads more like a virus - an anti-biotic resistant virus.

They were finally home, I watched from the window as they pulled in to their driveway. My right hand was at the window, glued to the glass as my eyes locked in to the Tennyson's.

They departed their van, sadly depressed. Gwen's parents broke down. Her grandfather caught them before they hit the ground. It was too much to take in. They went inside the house grieving.

I sat on my bed for hours trying to comprehend what I witnessed. At first I wished that the person she loved dearly was alive again - sadly, it went against the rules. It stated in fine print that _any child that was not in the jurisdiction of Fairy court or under the radar by the Agency shall not be affected by magical assistance or spells there of_. Sometimes I wanted to damn that book to the fire and watch it burn, crisping page by page, not caring for the aftermath.

I was angry, confused, and frightened. I never seen so much pain in my life. It was so painful that it made a week with Vicky look like an aspirin. But this, this was just...dark. I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to do something that didn't revolve around of my selfishness and greed. I wanted to do something right.

I looked out in the window and saw the house right across the street from us. I began to think and imagine. Normally when people get into situations, I'll look the other way, but the more I think about it, the more involved I was in the Tennyson's lives, the more i began to feel their pain. It was highly unlikely, but it was true. No one should suffer this much pain.

"Timmy?" Wanda said.

I turned to the pink fairy floating towards me.

"It's not your fault," she said.

A single tear, and that tear alone slithered down my left cheek.

"Why the Rule Book have a law that stated that no one should be resurrected?" I asked.

Wanda began to think. She sighed.

"If only it were easy to understand Timmy," said Wanda.

We all watched the house across the street, haunting us with its guilt and sorrow. And as the sun began to wane in the sky, the sky became dark as a simple dark violate tint slowly replaced the trademark blue in our sky.

In the wake of the night, I was fast asleep with the moon climbing up in the cloudy sky. Even though I slept peacefully in the cold chilly night, my mind would race to that place. That deep dark place in the mind in which the subconscious avatar would not dare to venture.

I twisted and turned, moaned and groaned. I couldn't sleep through all the chaos rushing in my brain. It was so intense that I spried awake, panting in fear. I sighed and pulled my hair back in a rough manner.

"Holy hell," I said in a very soft whisper.

Suddenly, my wrist began to glow. I lifted my wrist revealing the watch I wished up earlier. It glowed dimly bright. I looked outside to see what was the big emergency.

I opened the curtains and discovered a figure sitting on the roof of the house nest door! It stared at my house blankly. I felt pretty uncomfortable. Who was that person? Could it be the reason of the untimely death of the person she cared about? My face was filled with rage. As the figure jumped off from the roof and onto another, I looked at the comic book and at the fairies.

I turned on the lamp and woke them up. Wanda was the first to leave the purple castle. She yawned and looked annoyed.

"Timmy, it's about 3 in the morning!" she complained.

"I know, and I can't sleep," I said, "Listen, I saw a figure on top of the Tennyson roof! And no I'm not making it up! I want a wish, but I want you guys to help me through out this spell," I said.

"You looked determined, that's pretty rare," Wanda said.

Cosmo swam out of the castle before Poof did.

"What's going on?" Cosmo yawned.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I'm afraid that whoever caused them deep grief was the figure who was on that roof!" I said.

"What figure?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" I said.

The fairy trio began to think about this for a minute until they finally gave out their verdict.

"What happened to the Tennyson's was raw and unacceptable, but if you say is true and that a figure that appeared in their roof, then I want in!" Wanda said.

"Me too!" Cosmo said.

"Poof!" Poof added.

I smiled at their determination.

"Alright!" I said softly looking at the comic.

* * *

We were in downtown, the Crimson Chin, Clefto, Ace, Puppy Poof, and I were patrolling the city for the figure I saw. After I told the Chin what happened, he was angry and wanted to help immediately. He kept teasing me about the new girl around the block. I told him that we just met, and it had been a week since they lived in Dimsdale. Eventually he backed off, but he would make witty remarks between me and Gwen, which I became really annoyed by.

We stopped at a nearby building. We were tired of flying; flying would take a lot out of you! We stood on the roof of the building patrolling the block and talked for a little bit - until...

BOOM!

"What in the chin!" The Chin yelled, surprised.

"Was that a bank?" Ace asked.

We looked at the fire and brimstone thrown out from the building. There were criminals escaping from the bank. They were heavily armed and both looked incredibly dangerous.

"Finally crime!" The Chin yelled excitedly, "Finally, some action in this town." He activated his chin-grapple and hooked it by the bank.

"Wait, what about..."

"We'll get to that figure later!" he said, "Now, its crime-busting time!"

He slid down the grapple, heroic stature like, leaving me sighing annoyed.

"C'mon Ace, Clefto, and Puppy, we gotta get the crimi...what the...!"

Like on cue, suddenly, the criminals were obliterated in the car. Vamoosed, blew up right in front of out eyes in a mist of pink light. The Chin was already on the ground at that point. He was shocked. Was there a bomb in the car?

"Oh god," said Ace.

"The horror," I said in soft, terrified tone in my voice.

The Chin, like I said before was on the ground looking at the destruction. But, something that had risen out from hell, the figure was walking out from the flames. Its hands glowed fiercely pink. When it stepped out from the fire stood a little girl wearing a tight, black outfit, and a cat mask. Why would a little girl be out this late at night, alone?

"Y-you did this?" The Chin said horrified.

The girl didn't answer. She glared at the Chin. Before she had the chance to attack, we all slid down to the ground to assist him.

"Not so fast, whoever you are!" I said heroically with a cocky grin across my face.

The Chin flinched, but shrugged it off.

"I don't know what you did! But foes like you are just as bad as you look! Prepare to meet thy chin!" He said pointing to her in a heroic stance.

This made her even angrier.

Suddenly, I began to notice something. She was not like any other super villain we faced. She was so - quiet.

She eerily opened her green eyes. That was what woke me up.

"Gwen?" I said softly to myself.

"You don't know pain until you know death," she said in a very threatening, soft tone in her voice.

My eyes went wide. Did she...kill the criminals?

Suddenly, without warning, she blasted the Chin with a fierce pink sphere. It hit Chin with enough force to send him flying through several buildings.

She ran towards me and began to attack. She grabbed me by the leg via a pink rope and tripped over me. Ace and Clefto began their assault, but even they didn't stand a chance. she blasted them to a wall with deadly force, injuring them badly.

I was pretty mad at that point. I ran towards her super-charged thanks to that upgraded wish I made with the suit. I tried to land a blow on her, but I missed. She grabbed my arm and threw me in the air. she walked in several pink platforms and yelled...

"Turbo!"

I dodged the deadly surge, thank god, but for the people who lived at the building a few miles away weren't that lucky.

That blast ensued the building to blow up.

And with that, the girl pulled out 2 daggers and viciously slashed both at me.

I was cut in my cheeks, and then I was delivered a deadly butterfly kick to the face. i was in the air for a brief second until I felt a hard knee colliding with my nose, breaking it to pieces.

THUD!

I was on the ground bleeding. Before I got up to continue fighting, she grabbed my neck landed several blows on my stomach. Then suddenly, I felt a cold metal piercing through my body repeatedly. I cried in pain.

Then finally, she slammed me down. But before she could finish the job. The Chin flew in to tackle her down in a heroic stance. He gave her a nice punch to the side, knocking her down.

However, like a cat, she landed on her feet and charged towards the chin. I held on to her, pinning her down. The chin flew in, his arm pulled back on one side while stretching the other outwards. He was about to give her a knockout blow. My fairies reawaken and decided to help after they healed, but, they were too late. We were all too late.

"For Chinstice!" he said. Just before she delivered a knockout blow, Gwen singlehandedly jumped over me, breaking my arm, resulting the Chin to accidentally to punch me in the gut, thus giving her the opportunity to leap forward and kick the Chin's head clean off! His blood sprayed on her. She gave me a high roundhouse kick to the left cheek. My molars broke off from the impact as the blood from their gums sprayed on my cheeks.

I was on the ground bleeding. She grabbed me by the collar and began to beat the living hell out of me, fist, after fist, after fist. Each getting harder by each passing blow.

"You know what," she said about to tear up, "I'm just a about sick.."

POW!

"...and tired..."

POW!

"...of titles between villains and heroes! We saved the world and what do we get in return? Huh? WHAT THE HELL DO WE GET IN RETURN IN THIS PILE OF SHIT WE CALL A HOME! HUH! FATE!"

POW!

"If you want to be a hero so badly, or a villain, whatever the hell you want to be, you can burn in hell," she said as spikes grew from her knuckles. Just before she ended me, my fairies revealed my secret identity."

"Timmy!" they yelled.

At that moment, she went wide-eyed. All that anger and pain blinded her from seeing who was under the mask. I spat out blood and looked at her guilty eyes.

She was frozen. She looked around her surroundings as she stood up. The fire, the blood, the bodies burning in the charcoal hellfire. All that pain and torment rushing inside of her, the dear consequence of reality had finally broke her.

"No," she said softly backing away from the hell she created. I managed to stand up, despite my major injuries. She collapsed on the ground. She grabbed a dagger and readied it towards her chest.

I had to end this...Now.

"Stop!" I said unmasking myself slowly. I approached her in a slow manner.

"Please," I said.

"Stay away from me Timmy," she said, "This is beyond you."

"Don't say that. Listen, I don't know what you are going through. But believe you me, killing yourself isn't going to solve anything!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, I don't," I said, "Now, true, I can't imagine what you are going through. And I know you loved him, dearly. But ask me this, would he be happy to see you like this?"

"How'd...you spied on me?" she asked now angry.

I was silent.

"You spied on me, why?" she asked.

I lowered my head in grief. I knew sooner or later that this was going to expose how much of a jerk I am.

"Why?" she asked in a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Because, I was...I...because I like you. But when I saw you tear up, I...I," I tried to form the right words, but couldn't. This situation was so bad that I can't even form a single simple sentence to explain it. It was a hole that can't be patched.

"I couldn't say. I can't say. I was blatantly stupid for doing that. And I painfully regret it. But after watching you break down like that, I was downcast. Never in my life haven't I felt pain, severe pain. You were right, I don't know pain - until now. I know I can't apologise for that, it was unforgivable for what I did. I made the crack wider and wider by each passing minute that I watched."

"And if you say is true, then how can I trust you?" she asked, "I thought..."

"That's what many thought at first. I don't have friends, but acquaintances and farces. The friends I have are my goldfish, that's all. All I am is just a back-stabber, a jerk. I wanted to do something about, trying to make things right for you. But sadly in this world, opportunity is hard to come by. I don't expect for you to trust me, but if I'm bringing you more pain, then I'll just..."

Just before I was about to go, Gwen grabbed my hand. I turned around as i saw the wind blowing in her red hair.

"Don't go," she said, weakly.

I looked at her, teary-eyed.

"But I'll cause you more..."

"You're not at fault, I am," she said, "If only I was there, if only I was there to...you know how painful this event was for me? It was hell, pure, enraged hell. After what happened to my cousin, I suffered and grieved all the way through. I'll go to the hospital every day of every hour to see him. But when _they _shut down, the race to find his cure was terminated. It was just a matter of time before..." she dropped down on her knees and began to cry.

I knelt and hugged her as the fire behind us began to die. Ace, Clefto, and Puppy surrounded us.

* * *

I carried Gwen to the suburbs despite of my injuries. And thanks to the super strength that I wished up for this suit, it was pretty much easier to carry her despite of my physical disadvantages.

We were a few feet away from our homes. Not wanting to make a scene, I wished that we were in Gwen's room.

In her room, Momma Cosma was asleep in Gwen's bed. I gently lied her on her bed. I brushed some of the hair off of her face. I smiled as I rubbed her soft face.

Just before I prepared to leave with my fairies, she held my hand. She refused to let go.

"Um, Timmy, I think you better..."

"Shh, I know," I said softly.

"I gently removed her hand, and kissed it goodnight. I pushed Momma Cosma to her. She grabbed it and turned around. I smiled.

"I wish I was home," I said.

And in an instant, we were gone in a flash of violate light.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_This was the longest fic I had to do! I hope this chapter entertained you guys! Anyways, what do you guys think of the chemistry between Timmy and Gwen? Opinions are welcome here._

_Another thing is that originally, this chapter was going to be short, roughly the same length as chapter two. This took me three days for me to do! Three days! I know I had to write this chapter because chapter was dark. So I said to myself, "Hey let me see how dark I can make this". And then so, I did. And voilà! _

_And also, in the next chapter, there is going to be a surprise! So stay tuned. And for all you people who like "Unlimit-ED", "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown", and "Animation Death Match", don't worry, those chapters are coming soon!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ben 10 or FairlyOdd Parents. They belong to the rightful owners._

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you._

* * *

**11**

The next day, I was in the bathroom, finishing brushing my teeth and the like. My fairies were in Fairy World discussing something's of what happened to the Crimson Chin. I remained vigilant and alert. I kept thinking of what happened last night towards me and Gwen. She was about ready to end her life; she had that keen, murderous look in her eye, it was as if it spreaded through her mind, more like a man-made virus infecting her soul.

These thoughts ran rampant inside me. They were undisposable, stuck in a flytrap.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell rang in the living room.

"Coming!" my Mom sang.

I scoffed and automatically thought it would give Vicky in the door. I immediately readied my watch for the depraved one.

"Vicky, I'm ready for you!" I yelled with a hint of courage in my voice. However, I gave myself a stupefied look when I heard the following...

"Hello, my name is Lily Tennyson and this is my father in-law Max Tennyson, may we come in?" asked a female voice.

The Tennyson's? Why were they doing here?

I opened the door and leered. I saw Max and this woman named Lily entering our dorm. From there, I saw Gwen with them. She was talking to her grandfather.

"Eh, who are you?" Dad asked.

"We're the Tennyson's," said Max, "You must be Timmy's parents!"

"We are," said Mom.

"All in all, we like to thank you," said Max.

"Eh, for what?" asked Dad.

"For raising a good kid, ever since we moved here, Gwen was having trouble finding friends. But after hearing about your son, she feels happy. It's been a long time since my daughter's been happy. And for that we thank you and your son," Lily said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Mom said.

"So the question still lies, eh, who is Gwen?" Dad asked.

Gwen stood up and gave Dad a sunny smile.

Dad's jaw dropped.

"That's your daughter?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

From that point, I snuck inside my room as they continued.

In my room, I lied on my bed in thought. Never had I thought for a second that I would change someone's life. This was pretty heavy.

Just before I turned to the watch and wished myself to go to Fairy World, there was a knock on the door.

I sighed and got up.

"It's me, Gwen," she said.

I rose an eyebrow and stood. That was unexpected. I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. When the door opened all the way through, there she was standing before me smiling her angelic, sunny smile. Her emerald green eyes reflected her beauty. I simply chuckled. Why was she in my house - with her parents? For some one - anyone who suffered that badly to the point of them killing themselves, they would keep that to themselves, or yet, already be dead. All's the same either way.

"Hi there, Timmy. I missed you throughout the night," she said, "May I come in?"

I gestured her inside. She walked in, curious - and quiet. She was carrying a backpack with her - funny I forgot to mention it.

She sat on my bed looking around as if looking for something. I closed the door, bewildered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about her.

"I am now, I was about to say about you. Seeming that, you were already cured from your injuries so quickly," she said.

My eyes squinted. She actually kept track? Okay, now I was pretty much freaked out at that point. But after she told me that, I began to ponder from what she said. What she meant was that it was easy to heal your body, but not the entire soul. It's hard to heal from your mind than it is for your body. And that's a cold-hard fact.

"How'd you..."

Gwen held her head down. She was fighting the tears rushing from inside her. I hurried to my bed. But by the time I got there, she wiped them from her face and faced me with a genuine smile.

"I'm okay," she said softly with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm curious though," she said, "The man with the large, red chin, a muscular version of you who you clamed to be your big brother, and then..."

"What? I was..." I said about to panic.

She gave me a soft hush and placed a finger on my mouth.

"I know, and I won't tell. I promise," she said.

She knows that I have fairies!? How was that...oh yeah Momma Cosma. The question was that how'd she get the courage to tell another kid with fairies on his own? Probably when Momma Cosma told her about Fairy World and its rules, I caught that she didn't like it and wanted nothing to do with it.

"You know I have fairies?" I asked.

"As plain as day. I know of the consequences and everything. But I thought ahead. I wished up to fairy world and negotiated that only you and I should know of their existence. And I have my ways how?" she said.

I was impressed.

"But that's not the reason why I'm here," she said, "When I was in Fairy World, they would tell me all the good you have done - and well as the bad," she chuckled, "I can't believe you literally wished up a giant flood."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that was by accident."

Gwen smiled and chuckled. Eventually, her smile became a little weaker.

"Timmy, I want to give you something. Something not no one would ever have," she said as she dug inside her bookbag.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pulled out the same silver pod I saw earlier.

"This was my cousin's most prized possessions," she opened the pod and pulled out what looked like a watch, similar to mine.

My left eyebrow rose up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Timmy, it's called the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the universe. It's pretty much similar to your wish watch," she said chuckling.

I chuckled sheepishly.

"Here," she said giving it to me.

"Why give it to me?" I asked, "This was your cousin."

"I know. It carries some very wild memories. Unimaginable ones, I swear that once you hold onto it, you'll never let it go. I want to move on. I can't be in the past. All those fairies, all of them, you, Grandpa, and everyone else, including mine and your parents, are life's jewels. There's a saying, "Dreams are waves in the sea of consciousness. They rise and fall, but in the end, all dreams end in the state of equilibrium. And from then, and only then your dreams may come true". It's that old saying that brought me to you! So here, take it," she slowly handed over this Omnitrix to me. I took it and marveled at it.

Tears began to flow from my cheeks.

"Why give this to me?" I asked.

"Because what you said last night. Not reiterating, but I trust you," she said smiling, rubbing my back. She got up and left the room.

I sat there on my bed and marveled at this black and green gift. No one gave me anything. All I had was something that was wished. Nothing was personally handed down to me like this if I could recall.

Nothing on this Earth was nothing suitable anymore for a selfish brat. That was over. and it wasn't because I had this gift that she bestowed upon me. No. It was evolution of my psychological being. A metamorphosis that defined evolution.

* * *

**~End of 11~**

**AN:** _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Fairly OddParents. They belong to their rightful owners_.

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdanels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. **_

* * *

******1****2**

I left the room looking for her. My concerned mind was growing deeper and deeper into that hole of the abyss. I was on the second floor of my house overlooking at the family downstairs talking to my parents. I saw Ma downstairs having a friendly conversation with my dad. It seems like he didn't really like the Dinklebergs, that's a laugh. I leaned against the rail listening in, unaware that she was behind me, watching.

"My family likes you, you know," she said from behind in her soft tone in her voice.

I turned around with a smile on my face. "You don't say," I chuckled nervously.

Gwen smiled. I couldn't help but feel that harmless feeling itching inside me. I couldn't stop my lips from forming into a positive parabola. A weak analogy for sure, but...I couldn't define this feeling.

"My grandpa was wondering if you...if you want to..."

"If I want to what?" I asked.

Gwen looked at me with those emerald-green eyes, locked into my face.

"If you want to stay with us whenever Vicky is around - whoever that is," Gwen said.

"Just add Hitler and Stalin and then you get their kid," I joked.

Gwen laughed. We stood there by the rail talking and laughing at one another's mistakes. She found it pretty funny when I told her the tales when I wished up my imaginary friend gary to life - only to tell her that he was trying to kill me because I abandoned him when I was five years old.

The more I talked to her, her family listened in and were mesmerised. I had a hunch that my family were shocked that I had finally found someone who understood me. Finally someone that understands me, no pun intended. Never had I been so...happy. After my little laughter, I took a peek at my parents down below the first floor.

My mother squinted my eyes to ensure she wasn't blind and my dad - well...what else to say. Ma waved a hellow at me. I gladly returned it.

* * *

**END OF 12**

**AN: **_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, updating on note: I am partaking in an annual family reunion. So that would eplain of the lack of activity and everything this week. And I do apologise for that!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Fairly OddParents. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! Oh, and I'm going to blend things up a little. If you seen the Fairly OddParents back to back, then you might see that I might go in-depth in this fanfic. So yeah. It's more like a psychological trip, if you hadn't guessed.**

_**OC's be warned.**_

**WARNING:**** This chapter has extreme language. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**13**

Just as my life was beginning to turn around, there were others who had a thing for dark imaginings.

In the dark abyss in the other side of town lied a very gray, dysfunctional home. The front yard was abysmal on site with the rotting metals deteriorating by time's accursed hands. The ground was infested in dead grass and weed. Nothing alive germinated in the dead landscape.

The house was in worst shape as the front yard. There were rumors that the house had been dead for over four decades. For others, they believed that the home had been dead before humanity walked the Earth - if that was possible.

Inside the house lived the infamous family that fed on nothing but misery, death, and the occult. Francis was in the small living room with his cousins watching television as his cousin, not to be redundant, but his cousins were sharpening up their guns. The first boy sitting across from Francis in the old, damp, dangerous living room was his cousin James. He was slightly bigger than Francis and had a scar across his face. He had several cuts on his body. He wasn't typical like Francis, the person who bullied people just for the heck of it, but he was the type of person that if you look at him the wrong way, or if you signal your breathing the wrong way, you'll be dead before he snatches the life out of you. He had that red, cold look in his eyes. When you look at him, your spine shivers and freezes over, making your body to stop functioning upon his sight.

The second boy was slightly skinnier than Francis and James combined. The boy was sitting in the living room silent slowly slithering the meat of his thumb against the blade of his nasty knife. He too had a cold look, despite his gray, pale skin, his head resembled a skull. He barely had any fat in him. You could see the skeleton trying to pierce his skin through. He had those cold, gray eyes. It looked as if he never blinked a day in his life. Maybe it was because he lost the ability how. This was Randy, Francis' mysterious, but dangerous cousin. Unlike the two, he was pretty much intelligent, if not weedier at best.

They were watching television while having a not-so-friendly with one and another.

"I'm going to make Turner pay for what he did," said Francis.

"You always say you are going to make Turner pay, but yet you make some little kid get the best of you, what the hell are you anyway, twerp?" James asked.

"God, and what are you?" Francis shot back angrily at James. James rolled his eyes as he took some cigarettes and smoked, "And what about the newbie? Did you give her the old Dimsdale welcome? Oh wait, you didn't because you were too scared of that young shit aren't ya?"

"Don't play me," Francis said darkly cocking a Glock.

Randy watched the thing go on. He was smoking a cigarette as he witnessed the two go at it again, as if annoyed.

Suddenly, a woman was walking in between them carrying a tray of food for the three boys. Her arms were shaking from carrying the food. Her hair was gray, and were slightly falling off, day by day. She was very skinny, she was not in shape at all. She looked like she was going to pass. She looked like she was in her late forties. She wore worn-out clothing and had a droopy look. She looked tired and hungry.

"Mom, what the fuck is this?" Francis yelled rudely at his mother.

"I-I-It's vegetable soup. It's good for you, sweetie," said his mother, shakingly.

"You know good and well that we don't eat this crap!" James flipped the tray to the floor and stood up defiantly against his mother. His mom shrunk down and cowered. Francis threatened his mom at gunpoint.

**"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE TO COOK THE WAY OF HOW WE WANTED! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS YOU DUMB SHIT!" **Francis yelled at his mom.

"I just want..."

**"**_**I swear give me an excuse, I'll blow your fucking head off," **_Francis threatened, gritting his teeth.

"Y-y-yes sir," his mom said shaking, going back to the kitchen to prepare the boys a nice meal.

Francis muttered to himself as he sat down, putting down his weapon.

"Well done, Francis. You are even more barbaric than I perceived," said Randy with a grave, monotone to his voice.

Francis gave Randy a death glare.

"And your point?" Francis asked.

"My point is higher than yours. Not to insult your lack of intelligence, but how you handled it was pretty ancient. You cry that you can't get a simply 10-year-old his money. But yet, you haven't look outside the bo to see why," he said.

"What the hell are you blubbering about now?" James asked.

"I watch how Francis and his school 'bullies' act in school. My eyes are simultaneously locked from Francis' first encounter with this boy, to recent. But yet, you never seem to see a pattern."

"What pattern?"

Randy let out a small smile, "Does Timmy, really have a big brother?"

Francis and James squinted their eyes, bewildered.

"Think about it? How many weeks did it take you to grasp the art of Kung Fu? You had a teacher, a class, everything. But what about Timmy, how long was he in class. Matter a fact, did your teacher tell him of a buck-toothed student anywhere?"

"No," said Francis.

"Exactly," he said, "And tell me, how long did he study martial arts?"

Francis was deep in thought. He never even thought about that. He began to remember the times he was humiliated.

"I don't know," said Francis, now beginning to wake up.

"Whenever him or I face him, something strange happens! What the hell is he?" James asked the skinny teen.

"Isn't that the million dollar question," said Randy, "But let's not let us struggle to search for the answer on our own - since we have the source," he said.

"What source?" James asked.

Randy looked at them with a sadistic, dark smile across his face.

Francis and James were confused. But then they heard muffled from behind the couch.

Francis and James were confused. They pulled out the muffling individual.

The man looked like he was in his thirties somewhat. His lab coat was beaten up and torn. His khakis were ripped. His shoes were destroyed and the like. He was tied up and his mouth was covered in dirty rags.

He was covered in bruises, and cuts. In his left arm was a gunshot wound. They were healing quickly, but not too quickly as the pain he endured was too great.

"Say hello to the time walker," said Randy.

Francis and James both scowled at the time manipulator.

* * *

**END OF 13**

**AN:** _Hello people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter to the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". Yes added this etreme scene in the story. It was something that I wanted to add but couldn't because - well of the Family reunion I am commencing. So the updating times were pretty much slow. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave review,s they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairly OddParents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I do writing it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed wrting it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

**- 14 -**

With the absence of my fairies, I walked out of the house with my new friends. My mom waved goodbye to me and told me that she'll see me in a little while. I turned back and smiled. Gwen gently held my hand and dragged me to their frontyard. I chuckled and followed her to their RV parked in their driveway.

Max led us there; he unlocked the RV and opened it. He gestured me inside. Gwen followed me inside.

When I was inside the RV, it was pretty unique - in a word, spectacular. It was pretty typical, but not in a bad way. I had to fight my parents in order for to hae an RV - and that was wished for.

The difference between a wished object and a handed-over object is that wished things go faster than the handed-down objects, and that came from expirience. I was in awe when I first took my first step in this site.

"Welcome to the Rustbucket, Timmy," Max said.

"Do you like it?" Gwen asked as I turned around to see her sunny smile.

I replied with a smile and a nod.

Max patted my left shoulder and went on to the front. "Take a seat, Tims. We're going on a trip," he said.

"A trip? To where?" I asked excitedly.

"We're going to the..."

Max hushed her playfully, I thought I was being teased.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"What's a surprise?" I asked.

Max chuckled as he cranked up the vehicle. Me, still discombobulated from what he was talking about. Seriously what surprise, I thought inmy head. To ease myself from not going insane, I sat down in the table across from Gwen.

I looked out in the window as we began to depart from the driveway. I watched everything move from our wake. I began to daydream. However, I was taken out of my dreamscape when Gwen began.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" she asked.

I turned to her, facing her and replied, "It's nothing." I turned around cautiously from Max to her, "Say, is he always cryptic?"

Gwen let out a small chuckle, let alone a smile. "No, normally he'll just do him mostly. But no, not cryptic. And oh to correct you, he wasn't being cryptic," she said.

"Clocking me," I joked, muttering.

Gwen let out this time a small laugh.

We finally left the driveway and into the roads.

* * *

**- END OF 14 -**

**AN:**_I know! I know, this chapter was short. But this chapter is preparing for the next event, and let me tell you, the next chapter won't be. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou! _

_And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairly OddParents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing this piece for you all. Please always leave reviews, theta are always appreciated. Thank you.**_

* * *

**- 15 -**

Once we left the suburbs, Gwen and I were just playing around with one other. Playing old school road trip games. Max on the otherhand was busy touring around the city while looking at his GPS for the place we were heading to - which I won't be surprised to be honest. All I had to do was just wish there. It was pretty rare for my family to go out normally without any strange anomalies happening - such as Dark Laser decending to Earth to try to kill me - again.

During our trip to who-knows, I tried to tease Gwen into telling me where we were going. I had to admit, she was pretty good at not telling anyone their secrets. I was beginning to worry a little, but eventually shook it off when she gave me an obvious hint. She was gesturing a pose a person bowling. I said nothing after that. I just smiled and left it at that.

Just before I began to open my mouth, we were already there.

"Alright kids, we're here!" Max said, preparing to park.

* * *

We got out of the RV together. Max closed the door behind us and locked it.

"A Bowling Alley? You kept me in the dark for a bowling alley?" I asked, snickering.

Max shrugged. "It's not my idea," he said.

I rose my left brow.

"Okay, you got me, it was," he admitted, "But when your parents told me that you rarely had a breath of fresh air because...well, I sure don't remember the cause why."

"I think it was something about his babysitter, Vicky, for what I heard," said Gwen, "I think it was because she cared probably too much for Timmy - or strict."

Max shuddered which made Gwen a little confused. It was obvious that she didn't know who that tyrant was. And thank god she didn't. I don't even want to imagine if she did - no wait I did wanted to imagine it.

Gwen rose an eyebrow at me a little confused to when I had that sadistic look across my face. I quickly stopped once I realised that I was scaring her a little.

"Sorry," I said.

Gwen just simply smiled and chuckled as we headed in.

* * *

In the Bowling Alley, Gwen and I were pretty ecited. Max registered us - him included. We chose our ailse for us to bowl - and from there we did.

It was a pretty fun time. It was one of those times that I wished for moments like this would last forever.

I was up first. At first I was pretty skeptical about me getting a hang with it. With my fairies I felt little to no angst around things that were in front of me where I knew I was mostly no good in. I took the bowling ball and, acting pretty cocky, I rolled the bowling ball on the wooden aisle. Dissapointingly, I missed.

I groaned frustrated. Gwen giggled and waved. I sighed and waved back as the bowling ball from earlier rolled back to the stock. I picked it up and started rolling it again - again, I missed - miseribly.

This time, I sighed with discontentment. I was pretty disapointed. Just as Max was about to go, Gwen came in and asked me what was wrong.

"It's funny, with my fairies, when I'm no good in anything, I'll wish that I was better in that particular skill. But now, I..."

Gwen placed her inde finger on my lip, interupting my thinking.

"Trust me, a person is no good the first time around. Just try, and try again. A little practice and discipline never hurt anybody," she said.

I said nothing. I just replied with a smile. After Max's time was up, it was Gwen's turn.

"Just watch me!" she said.

I sat on the bench closest to the ailse and watched. Max sat by me and sighed, probably thankful to sit down for once.

"Having fun, Tims?" Max asked.

I faced him and then at Gwen - who, probably ironically was pretty struggling at the sport - until something happened.

"Timmy?" Max asked.

At that moment, I saw her fists glowing pink at her second turn. She looked pretty tense between her and the pins from afar of the ailse. It was like she was focusing all of her energy at the pins - and then she rolled. The ball in this case iluminated pink. It rolled along the wooden ailse leaving off a fierce trail of rosy pink light.

STRIKE!

My eyes were widened. The first time she rolled, she missed the entire pins, but the second time, she didn't. Not a big deal, of course. But if you could at it, the ball was shining pink leaving off a firce pink, firey trail along its wake. It later faded away after the ball reached its apeks to the pins.

I was aware that she possessed some weird abilities, abilities that I wasn't aware. What was she keeping from me? Hardly nobody noticed it, but I had to acknowlege that I was in Dimsdale. It wasn't a bad place, but most people in this metropolitan city were not that bright. There's a small quantity of people who are intelligent, but for most, just dull bricks.

Gwen stood there dissapointed. She had her head down and everything. This wasn't lost on me nor Max one bit - especially Max.

We got up and approached her. She turned around with a dissapointed look across her face. What happened? She won, why was she sad?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Gwen looked at me and gave me a small, but a genuine small, "Yeah, its just that I had a moment that's all," she said.

I was pretty skeptical. Last night when she almost killed me, she was pretty at the point of becoming someone she didn't want no part of. I had many questions, there were so many that were deluging my mind like the plague. However, I had to keep them on standby. I had to understand that psychologically she wasn't equipped for that kind of pressure. I wasn't when I was eposed - well maybe a little.

"Are you sure you're okay pumpkin?" Max asked, concerned.

"Yeah, grandpa. I'm okay," she said.

Wanting to get rid of the funk that was plaguing her, I challenged her to a duel on who was going to get the most points on the game. Gwen, slowly formed a cocky grin on her face.

She accepted, but yet teased me for the help to start a competition. From there it was on.

* * *

After our joyous time in the Bowling Alley, Gwen and I laughed all the way out of the building.

"For the first two rounds, you were pretty - off," she said.

"Hey!" I yelled with a cocky tone in my voice, "At least i had oomph!"

"What oomph!" Gwen teased.

I rolled my eyes which made her to laugh. Max joined in. For the both of them, it was like reliving a dream. I didn't mind it at all, we were having too much fun.

But like all else, eventually the sun had to go down for the darkness to reign free.

I remembered it like it was from a dream, a reocurring dream. As we laughed and we played on our way to the RV, we saw a man wearing a ruined lab coat and khaki pants. His goggles, if I could presume to be goggles were on top of his head. He emerged from between two green cars. He slowly pulled out a gun and drew it at us.

We stopped in our tracks in fear. We hid behind Max. Max slowly placated his hands passively. I was afraid of what was going to happen to us, but mostly, what was going to happen to these two? I was afraid of the outcome, if I somehow survive this, who will when the outcome turned black.

Max, still placating, approached the man slowly.

"Is there anything you want in value?" Max asked.

The man said nothing. His facial look did not change one bit. However overlooking, he looked like he was shaking in fear - as if indicating that he dosen't want to do it. But like in situations like this - I digressed.

I had never been this scared in my entire life. I mean I had, but not in this degree. Sure, my enemies tried to kill me, that wasn't new. But are Cosmo and Wanda here to save me? No. I was more afraid for Gwen of what would happen. Anyhting could happen in a situation this profound.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Max, "All we want is to go home." He pulled out his wallet and handed it to the man in white, "Here, take it. It's all I have."

And that was when things turned from bad to worse.

"I'm sorry," said the man in an unemotional tone with a hint of fear and terror in his voice. The man cocked the gun.

BANG!

I was wide-eyed!

* * *

**- END OF 15 -**

AN: _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gae you the new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all! _

_Also a little side note, this chapter had to be edited and revised because well the "24th" and the "26th" letters of the English Alphabet on my computer no longer whow orks well. So I had to coop and paste the letters on the computers which was why all the words in my fanfics with those letters always come out missing. So yeah, that was my disclaimer. _

_Also, I'm taking writing fanfics and my original fics seriously because I'm working on my own original screenplay that I hope gets sold._

_And I'm not going to lie, I'm actually inspired by Chris-Chan. _

_**BUY YOUR PICKFORKS AND TORCHES HERE!**_

_Yes, I am actually inspired at what many called th author of the most atrocious fanfic/fancomic "Sonichu". Why? Because it's friggin' hilarious. Granted, its racially insensitive, and downright degrading. But to me, its pretty funny! _

_Now a little history, I created my own characters, "Stringy and Mopy" in 2003 in my writing class in third class. In fact, I was so infactuated in it that I began to write an entire series of it from 2003 to 2008. That was when I realised that I thought that people weren't going to read it and take it seriously, thanks to my sister of course. And yes, the older versions of my creations were stereotypes. The origins goes like this: Two kids from Africa make a plane out of garbage to fly out to Oklahoma, USA to live a better life (I have a long memory). That was when I realised that they needed a transformation. So I transformed them from bland "colorful" characters into superheroes. Thinking of what powers they were going to have, I had to think creatively. For years I had been studying about character development and the like. Everything to make a good story memorable._

_Their new origin story is this: Two teens team up to stop an ancient evil by using their superpowered badges from becoming a powerful deity._

_They've changed quite a lot, now lol, the origin story is up on fictionpress right now if you guys want to check it out. It's titled, "Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins". I think you guys might like it._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or FairlyOdd Parents. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hello guys of the Fanfiction community, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fix as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

_**~16~**_

I was wide eyed when the gunman fired on us. I looked at my abdomen, blood was seeping through. The pain was unbearible. Gwen was horrified and so was Max. Gwen caught me before I hit the ground. I weeped and shook, frightened of the terrifying outcome. Tears shredded from my eyes as my breathing quickened.

"Timmy!" Gwen cried.

When the gunman prepared to fire again, Gwen was shot, but not as severe as I was. As Max took me from Gwen's hands trying to clot the bleeding from my wounds, he took a terrifying glimpse upon his granddaughter. Her raging pink eyes spelt vengeance and anger.

"Pumpkin?" Max said, concerned. Gwen got up enraged, a pink aura surrounds her fiercely as the gunman continued shooting.

"Gwen no!" Max yelled. Gwen didn't listen - instead she leaped forward and began to attack him head on, dodging his attacks while giving him a fatal beat down. Once the gunman was at her mercy, Gwen grabbed the gun from the ground and aimed it at the gunman's forward. Gwen's anger had apexed.

"Kill me," he said weakly, "End me."

Gwen was truly ready to shoot him, steadily pulling the trigger with its mild clank. Just before she fired, Max stopped her. The gunman pleaded to kill him, even go so far by grabbing Max's leg. Max shook him off as he and Gwen walked my unconscience body to the RV. Unfortuately, the gunman stood; he pulled out his firearm and prepared to fire. Before the lone bullet made impact, Gwen shot a counterattack with her own beams, grabbed the gun from Max's hands and shot him.

Max screamed and gasped in horror. He grabbed Gwen and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, pumpkin," he said, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

As Max and Gwen were walking me to the RV, there was a lone figure standing on top of the store.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Review for more chapters!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairly OddParents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**- 17 -**

Dreams can be a way to escape, but they can also tell you a fortune through your incredible imaginings - even when you think of blank thoughts. I was surrounded in an all-white space. I floated in this mass, looking around. I was lost. The environment was to strange for me to comprehend.

"Hello?" I called. No one responded.

"Is anyone here? - or anything?"

I had no response - until...

"Timmy Turner, you're a sight for sore eyes, aren't you?" I turned around and saw the man who tried to kill me!

I got into my stance, ready to fight back, but all he could do was give me that genuine smile. Was this a dream? A nightmare? I didn't know what it was.

"You don't have to fret..."

"But Gwen she..."

"Killed me? No. Wounded me? No. When the two left, opened my eyes, and saw that those two dangerous men were gone."

"You mean, you weren't - how'd you survive? Who are you? W-what are you and why were you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I saved you," said the man, pointing my confused self to the vision behind me through his POV. In the vision, the man shot me, but not in any fatal area in my body. However, as I leaned in, there was a lone bullet that passed above my head only by an inch. But before the man was shot, I saw a dark figure standing on top of the Bowling Alley armed with a sniper. We zoomed in and like it came from a nightmare, we saw...Francis! Francis was the one who was trying to kill me? Why? He always attempted to hurt me and the like, but he never showed signs that he wanted to kill me. And I don't think that he would be smart enough to use stealth.

What the hell was going on here?

"Francis? But he's just the school bully who punch people for a nickel! Why would he want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you are the source," said the man.

"The source? What source? How am I connected to all this?" I asked, "I'm just a simple boy with a pink hat which no one understands! What makes me special?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy. There's so much I can tell you. But it's too much for me to abridge," he said. Suddenly, he began to fade away.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after him, "There's so much I need to ask..."

The man gave a genuine smile, "Protect Gwen at all cost; we'll see each other soon."

And from there...all went to black.

* * *

**- END OF 17 -**

**AN**_**: **__Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing this chapter for you all! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own the rights for Fairly OddParents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**- 18 -**

Blackness. It was coated of mied colors merged into one volume. I tried to look for the mysterious Professor, but he dissapeared just after he said "Protect Gwen". What and who should I protect her from? This was very vague, a very dangerous game the Professor had plagued upon me.

I opened my eyelids; my vision was a blur. When it cleared, I was in my room. I turned to my left and I saw the Goldfish bowl. There was a letter on the table. I picked it up and read it. It was a note from Wanda, stating that she would be away with Poof for awhile. That means that Cosmo would be here.

"Great," I said softly. I put the note away as I tucked myself back into bed - but then I felt something soft by me. I turned around and I discovered Gwen sleeping by me. Not only that, but when I removed portions of my blankets from my upper body, I was wrapped around in a cast. I saw a small blood stain by my side. It wasn't severe, nothing serious like the Professor told me, thank god. Who was that guy?

Deciding to leave it alone, I tucked myself back into bed. I began to wonder, how long was I was asleep? - if I was asleep. Wanting to end this confusing matter, I landed my head on my soft landing pad. Just before I dosed to sleep, I looked at Gwen one more time before I journeyed through that place again. I smiled and brushed her hair lightly. And then finally, I dosed to sleep.

The nekst day, it was bright and early. The rooster alarmed as the sun waksed. I woke up that morning, filled with glee, on the trail for a new day. I jumbled up and laughed in glee. It was that meaningful spirit of a ten-year old boy.

I got dressed immediately and rushed downstairs to get some breakfast, but before I left, I heard a POOF coming from the window. I rushed out to the window to see what it was. Apparently, it was Cosmo and Momma Cosma having a great time, playing with a mini dragon. Gwen was having fun with it. Cosmo liked her immediately. I smiled through the window and chuckled, just before my mind snapped, telling me for me to get ready for their arrival.

By the time I got downstairs, something horrible happened.

"Hi Timmy!"

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own FairlyOdd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**The Rose on Stems**

I saw her sitting on the table crossing her legs. She gave me this serious look. I was held aback at the expression.

"Hi Timmy," said the Tooth Fairy. She got up from the table and approached me.

"Tooth Fairy? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just here to deliver you this warning for our friend here, the one that we caught in the radar," she said, "She gave you that bridge for you to cross, Timmy. Don't burn it, or you'll fall in an endless void to where you can't come back from," she said before she disappeared in a ray of pink light. That was pretty random I first thought. But who to thought that a ten-year old boy would grasp a cryptic message such as that of what the Tooth Fairy displayed for me. For hence was our parents watching above us from the ground as we make our mistakes, was the Tooth Fairy a soothsayer or was it all a silly hoa. I wasn't sure, I didn't care at this age. For when I heard the door opened, I saw Gwen entering my house with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Momma Cosma. I expect that Momma Cosma would at least tried to kill Wanda for something, but for some reasons unknown - she felt that she couldn't - though, she floated a good amount of space away from her, but in a sense of trepidation, three of the four fairies were acting pretty strangely - save for Poof.

But that didn't mean that they had fun while they were outside. Maybe I was just tense for what happened the other night and the hours previous to that same day. When my fairies separated from Momma Cosma and Gwen, Gwen stopped Wanda before they departed to my bowl awaiting for them. Cosmo and Poof poofed back to the room. I leered by the doorway...listening. After Cosmo left, Gwen had a shy look.

"Wanda, can you do something for me?" Gwen asked.

"Sure what is it, sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Can you give this to Timmy?" Gwen asked, giving Wanda a bright pink, triple-leafed rose. Wanda ganders at the brightly colored rose, "Can you give it to him?"

Wanda smiled at her with grace and nodded understandingly. Gwen returned it and hugged her. Once she left, I pried myself out from the doorway and approached Wanda.

"You know how to pick your friends," Wanda said without looking.

"What's the rose for, Wanda?" I asked.

Wanda turned around and began her explanation.

"Timmy, have you ever been in love?" she asked.

I nodded. I didn't freak out because most ten-year olds look as love as adult games.

"Well...love is like a...a journey through the darkness. It's that light that shimmers us, making us to enlighten our souls for something greater. It's that feeling that taps on your heart like the hands of a clock...ticking. It's not something that can be decoded from an ancient scripture or solved from a grandiloquent, calculus equation. It can't be reasoned...it can't be cured. For once that virus infects you, the hatred, the doubt, the fear would die - replacing them with a protein that will allow you to see the light within," she said, "Don't think as the rose as the symbol - think of something greater that can endure your deepest imaginings."

I was in awe with Wanda's cryptic-poetic words. It was God's voice lurking within her soul. I had no idea.

"Endure what?" I asked.

"Life," Wanda said.

My brows furrowed.

"Life?"

"It's complicated, but in time, you'll understand," she said as she floated away to my room - leaving me in the dark to myself. It was natural for a child to curious - but for I at the time, it was more painful than being hit by a sack of needles. Just before I turned to my room, I turned around and saw the house across the street.

...

_"So how did you feel when she...Wanda your former 'fairy' gave you that rose," asked the Therapist._

_"I wasn't sure. I was ten years old with fairies. At that point, I would have empathize the supernatural, the metaphysics of them all. But I was in sin - like all children were and still are. I can't tell you how specifically. But all I can say is that *chuckles* I was not that bright - nor that compassionate. But when Wanda..._

...

...gave me that rose, I looked outside and envisioned her. That virus Wanda told me about began to slowly spread like a slow-moving river. Who would've guess. I looked at the house across the street, mesmerised by its welcoming visage. It wasn't like a Gatsby-like home, nor was it like the home fit for the monarch. It was an average home - a small home for a small family whose nation is recovering. I had a small smile across my face as I peered at their house, watching a short look - a ghost-like glance many would say before I removed my eyes from the window. But I thought...the thought of what I thought of was stuck in my head like glue - vague analogy, maybe, but insignificant, no. Nothing is insignificant. It wasn't love that made me think this way.

...

_"If love was not the culprit of your modern psychology, then what was?" asked the Therapist._

_Timmy pondered on the red leather, bed-couch and then faced the Therapist._

_"Have you ever seen the plants grow in your yard?" Timmy asked._

_..._

As I watched the sun go down by its modern path, I felt the warm air pressing my skin, soothing it. I held the rose gently and smiled. As the day slowly died, I was up in my room playing with my fairies, my parents were downstairs doing whatever they wanted to do - like always.

Finally after we said our goodnights, my eyes were well rested - I felt that soft feeling in my skin, goosebumps. The rose lied in that vase in my old room, sitting there on the wished soil. As I slept, I remember a slight clap by the window. *chuckles* I was a wee annoyed at the clap by the window. I grunted and groaned, turning around as the claps continued before the claps turned into a wee tap. Finally having enough, like all ten-year olds, I threw a small temper tantrum thinking that it was Crocker - only to be dumbfounded to see Gwen by the sill.

"Hey Tims," she waved smiling.

I opened the window - only for the wind to slowly invade my room, bringing its cool breeze with it.

"Hi," I returned.

"Boy you were right about Cosmo," she lowered her voice a bit, "he's fun at times, but sometimes he can be downright dangerous if you hang with him too long," she said.

I chuckled, "Told ya."

We chuckled, we talked through tha night about our day and all that until I came to the topic that circumulocated the subject.

"Say, Gwen."

"Yeah?"

"I want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"The rose you gave me. It means a lot. But why?"

Gwen had a coy smile, it was pretty charming. "The rose was meant for you, Timmy. You were the one who gave me a purpose. Just before I was on that path to end my life, you gave the key."

"What key? Last time I tried to help someone - or anyone it always end up in disaster," I said.

"Timmy, a wand is a tool. A tool can malfunction, it's in the heart that matters," she said.

"You make it sound so..."

"Tims," she lifted up my chin, "Don't beat yourself up, okay. You're a good person, and that's all that matters. You will be willing to risk your life to save others. Your fairies are very lucky to have you as their godkid."

"You're talking to me like I'm some sort of hero."

"Well are you? - or are you not?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't look at yourself as a hero," said Gwen.

"Then what should I look at myself as?" I asked.

"Something greater," Gwen smiled, "Looking at you, I can tell you're going to do wondrous things."

With that note, she gave me this message of self discovery, a natural test for any child at any age, something no one had ever showed me - minus my GodParents. However, I had a feeling that she was praising me like I was some sort of god. So I looked at her in the eye...

"Gwen, can you do me this one favor," I said.

"Sure," she asked.

"Don't leave yourself out of the equation," I said.

"I'm not," she said.

"You're not?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I'm not because I'm with you," she held my hand, "Always, and Timmy..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise that we will see the gates...together?" Gwen asked, shyly.

"The gates?"

Gwen nodded.

I tightened my grip with my other hand.

"Promise," I said.

Gwen smiled and kissed me on the cheek - we continued our conversation, it was something about Francis and his dorky friends. Wanda was listening through her fish bowl, smiling. Happy to see me happy.

After that she climbed down from the tree and waved a friendly goodnight. Just before I went to bed. I took a last glimpse at her as she walked back. After that I turned off the lights and went back to sleep. - but what's to say for Gwen?

After I shut off my lights in my room, she looked back before she crossed the quiet streets. She was...forlorn and alone for a moment - before she looked at the blue moon above the black skies shimmering with white sprinkles of stars glowing in the night.

* * *

**AN: **_Yes I know, but don't worry some action is going to take place. I promise you. But hey like I said, this was a drama FanFiction, so of course it's going to have a lot of this. And what was up with the Therapist scenes, well, I thought it'll be helpful for the effects for the story to see where its leading. LOL. But don't worry, there will be more chapters! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own FairlyOdd Parents or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive" which will later be renamed as, "The Red Rose" in the coming days. I feel that the title, "The Invictus Wish" sounds pretty...grandiloquent. So I tend to change it to something that has meaning. What do you guys think? Should I keep it - or should I rename the story? **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**- 20 -**

A day later, I woke up in the fresh aurora. The morning was sweet, normally itll be bitter. It was quiet and sound, nothing out of the ordinary. I took a gander at my fairies who were peacefully asleep in their fishbowls. I smiled a small grin. I got out from bed and headed straight to the door. But then I thought of something. I began to remember what happened, the painful memories plaguing me like a virus. Yes, the distraut memory of me in the hospital. The very thought of it was killing me. I paused and thought...until I turned around and saw the watch that I left under my bed along with my other magical items that I kept for emergencies against my foes - great and small.

I headed towards my bed and pulled it out. This watch Gwen gave to me was interesting. It didnt look magical - or something wished up. My mind raced like a runnaway speeding car. It looked more like a toy. It's gleaming black-green faceplate mesmerised me. This gift she gave me was thoughtful. To even think of anyone giving me something. The thought of it was...was... - I have nothing for me to say.

Why give this to me, I thought.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" asked Wanda from behind me.

"How long were you floating there, Wanda?" I asked.

"Just enough to see you think, also being touched," said Wanda.

"Why would she give this to me? This belonged to her cousin," I said, "You know how selfish I was in the past - what if..."

"Timmy, calm down," she said, "It was something that she wanted to give you."

"But..."

Timmy, listen to me," Wanda said, "You know good and well that as time passes, your dependence on us will dwindle. You won't even need wishes. Timmy you're getting older. And for the pass year and a half, you had been learning more about life than we ever did. Just think of it as gratitude." she said.

I looked at the watch in wonder and smiled. I turned to look back and see that Wanda was not there. I glanced back at the gift she bestowed me that fateful night, rubbing on its smooth surface and the like.

I stood up from my bed and turned to see the house nekst door from mine. As I locked my eyes back on the watch again, I began to wonder.

Curiously, I clasped the watch on my arm. So far nothing happened - however it did made a sharp gaseous sound before it ceased. That was strange - I raised my left brow at that noise. shrugging it off, I posed my arm, taking a good look at it.

However, I noticed that the watch had a dial. That was pretty interesting. I played with it a little bit, and so far - nothing happened.

"Strange toy," I said.

"Timmy! - we're leaving you with your babysitter Vicky! You too be good now! Okay!" My mom shouted from downstares.

"Oh and if you get the chance tell Max I said hi!" said Dad from downstares. I frose up in terror - fearing for the worst. On the plus side she wasn't here yet, so it gave me plenty of time for me to prepare myself. I think I should've told Gwen about Vicky. I think that her grandfather kinda educated her about Vicky and her sick, twisted ways. I doubt that Gwen would have any hatred towards her - she's new here after all. But Vicky or no Vicky, Cosmo and Wanda - and the rest of Fairy World might have showed her the ropes, but the one thing that - thank god they didn't - scared me was Gwens anger. And God who know'll happen what if Vicky hurts me. There will be hell to pay.

* * *

**- END OF 20 -**

**AN: **_Hi there people of the Internet! - this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the latest chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! And yes Timmy has the Omnitri__x__. And yes, its on his wrist - but it's not activated - yet. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this ride, and be sure to come back for more!_

_MegaRdaniels out!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or FairlyOdd Parents. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet!- this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive". Yes this was the longest chapter I have written, and like I stated before, the Internet was not on when I was writing this. Oh, and fun fact, this took me nearly a week for me to write. So it gave me more material to work with and less distractions for me to deal with, which means more plot and more surprises! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**- 21 -**

On the same day, Gwen was in her room watching television with Momma Cosma. She was watching a TV show called Sumo Slammers. It was an underrated TV show that no one in town ever heard of. However, to my understanding, Momma Cosma rather enjoyed it with her temporary God kid. Along the way, Gwen had made her own wishes as well: a giant, fluffy stuffed teddy bear, a tachyon crystal, and other strange material. After the show, they both chatted about their experiences. Gwen might have figured that Momma Cosma despised Wanda by all the dark threats he told her of what'll happen if Wanda ever kills her. The feeling of it made Gwen to quiver. I wouldn't blame her.

Momma Cosma however did grow curious. She knew little about her past, but the one thing that kept popping up was this strange pink aura that would flow through her arms on a few occasions.

"Gwen? Darling?" Momma Cosma asked.

Gwen turned to her fairy, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You're arm."

Gwen furrowed her eyes, "What about my arm, Momma Cosma?"

"It glows pink. Why is that?" she asked.

Gwen sighed. The matter still hurts her a bit, only a bit. It wasn't as severe like the first few days she was in Dimsdale. She faced Momma Cosma and began her brief explanation.

"I'm an Anodite," she said.

Just before she said anything else, Momma Cosma was wide-eyed.

...

I was in my room trying to see on how the watch actually worked. I fiddled with it, but nothing. I was still grateful - even though that the watch proved to be un-useful. A few more hours left and I was still preparing myself for the Depraved One to show her ugly face. So like any ten-year soldier, I wore a pot as a military helmet. I barricaded myself around large flour bags like the trenches from World War I, and thanks to my fairies, I wished up a magical rifle, powerful enough to temporarily poof her to another dimension.

I felt ready - I felt like I was ready for war. As the door knob shook, I lowered my head deep in the trenches. Cosmo and Wanda poofed by my side just in the nick of time, poofed as soldiers.

"Timmy, there is something we been meaning to tell you," said Cosmo.

"Shh," I hushed him.

"Timmy this is important," Wanda said.

"Yes, Timmy, this is important."

That voice, it-it sounded familiar. I was shaken by that voice. Cosmo and Wanda had their eyes widened, preparing for the worst.

The door opened, and it revealed to be...

..._**him**_.

"Hello, Timmy Turner! Gumball?" said the Professor with a genuine smile across his face.

"Professor Paradox?" Wanda said in shock.

"Had 10,000 years passed already?" Cosmo said.

I was lost by all meaning, they knew this guy?

"You guys know him?" I asked them both.

"Of course they do," said the Professor, "They both do."

"How?" I asked.

"Because I exist outside of time!" he said, "But enough with the tangency, I want to say something urgently important."

"Such as?" Wanda asked.

"A eulogy," he said, "I want to thank Timmy Turner for saving my life, and now I want to return the favor."

"I saved your life?" I asked.

"I was weak and helpless. Because of that, I found you through the time stream and you were my way out of their containment!" the Professor said.

"What containment?" I asked.

"From being Francis's slave of course," he said.

That name alone paled my skin to a snowy white. It left me in chills just thinking about it. Why would Francis want the Professor?

"Francis?" Cosmo, Wanda, and I yelled in unison, "Why would he want with you?"

"That is an answer that I'm too afraid to give you. In fact this answer will taint your innocence, but I'm aware you already knew that," the Professor said.

We stood silent.

The Professor soon became serious, "Timmy, this is no joking manner."

"Wait, you said that I need to protect Gwen. From what? Francis?" I asked.

"Let the rose speak for you, let it be - your warning," said the Professor in a grave tone, "For it may foretell a tale that things that have a beginning - has an end."

He disappeared in a mist of blue light. I sat on my bed - as well as my fairies.

_"What is it with this... __rose__, Mr. Turner?" asked the Therapist._

_"It was a symbol..._

...it was a warning. I didn't catch it. I thought it was a hoax. But what can you expect from a kid to get every single sign. Death it seems to be was like something you can come back from to my eyes. I marveled at the rose from my window. We all had a good look at it - mainly Wanda.

_"Let the rose speak for you, let it be - your warning," said the Professor in a grave tone, "For it may foretell a tale that things that have a beginning - has an end."_

Suddenly...

BANG! The door was kicked down for the 500th time. Just in the nick of time, my fairies transformed into goldfish. From there, I got terrified by the monster herself. The demented bastard child of the devil, the person that makes a Jefferey Dahmer sane was...

...**Vicky**!

"Hey twerp! - time for **Kill time**!" she roared a Godsilla-like roar while carrying a chain saw! I screamed to my hearts desire.

...

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Vicky was watching some adult cartoons. Like on cue, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed as kitchen-cleaning utensiles to see how was I holding up.

"Sorry, Timmy we weren't there for the pass few hours, it's just that we had urgent matters to attend," Wanda said.

"Poof, poof!" Poof added.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like..." Wanda looked around to ensure no one was listening, "...you know who."

"Vicky?"

"No, Gwen!" Wanda eclaimed.

"Turns out that Gwen is more like us...only powerful!" Cosmo said.

"I know, the other night when she was about to..."

"She was holding back," Cosmo said.

"Hm, killing the Crimson Chin in pure rage, shooting the Professor - hm, how was she holding back?" I asked, questioning their logic.

"What we mean is that, parts of her DNA is Anodite!" Wanda said, "Meaning that if provoked, these creatures can and will anniahlate a whole Solar System if given the chance! To break it down, she's even more powerful than Jorgen von Strangle 2,000 times fold!"

"She even have the power to render Fairy Kind to the brink of etinction - by blinking!" Cosmo said.

I was wide-eyed. Never have I heard of a creature - a sentient creature that were powerful than the Fairies. I mean Mark Chang, he's an alien and he has the advanced weaponry and the like, making them powerful to their eyes, but when it comes to a foreign power like say the people from Anodine, they'll make the Yugopotamians look like cavemen!

Another thing my fairies told me was how the fairies analysed Gwen's anger and pain. They told me that she was a time bomb ready to go off. Was this was what the Professor warned me about? Protet her...from her? This makes no sense!

"As powerful you claim her to be, how would you know how Gwen would react. You only saw her in person once!" I said defiantly.

"Timmy, listen. The reason why she was not on the radar was because of her genetic ancestry - and if one pint of blood indicates an Anodite, then she's a threat not only to us, but to the human race!"

"Then what eplains her pain? - you didn't tell me that," I said.

"That we are unsure of," Wanda said.

"But, Timmy, she's a nuclear bomb ready to burst! She'll be even more devistating than the bomb that hit Nagasaki!" Cosmo warned.

"HEY TWERP! PIPE DOWN!" Vicky barked. Without hesitation, I used Cosmo and Wanda to clean Poof like a felon in a maimum secutiry prison.

...

After I did all the chores, I marched upstares to rest in my room. Just before my hell finished its terroristic acts, she barked once more to come clean her small space. I groaned, growled in frustration and anger.

I stormed downstares to clean the small mess _she_ purposely left out, her nasty ass. Finally once I was done, I stormed back to the room, ehausted.

I lied on my bed, mumbling angrily at my fairies of what happened. It was worse than it was before.

"It's like Vicky got the upper hand huh?" Wanda sighed.

Before I answered, I looked at the Omnitri Gwen gave me.

"Timmy?" Wanda called.

"Wanda, I have a wish I want to make," I said.

"Oh this is going to be good," Wanda said, "You want Vicky to swim in her own blood?"

"Make her eat moldy bread?" Cosmo suggested.

"Have her get ran over by a stampede?" Wanda said. We all looked at her - Poof too - like she lost her mind.

"God no!" I said, "I'm not that veangeful! - on the second hand, keep that on standby. No,** I wish that this Omnitri **_**was**_** working again**!" I demanded.

"Even better, we think!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted in unison before performing the spell.

POOF!

And in a flash of emerald-green light, the watch spewed out several holograms of each creature it had in store.

Across the street, a certain warlord took notice.

"Turner," Dark Laser growled as he activated his laser sword.

...

Meanwhile in Gwen's house, Gwen's parents were away with mine, Ma was acting as the caretaker for the time being. Well he was always been the caretaker for what I heard. Momma Cosma was away in Fairy Court discussing a few things for her to be a permanent fairy - despite that some of her blood read the Fairy's death sentence.

Gwen was alone for the time being. she got used to it seeming that the people she befriended were very busy. However, as boring her evening was, she discovered the tome which was, "Da Rules".

"A rule book?" Gwen furrowed her brow at the tome. She grasped it in her hands and marveled at it just a tinch.

"Why would a fairy would need a tome?" Gwen asked. She opened up the book and discovered endless wonders. From there, she saw records upon records of my - eh misdeeds and accomplishments. She read through the book, chapter by chapter, verse by verse, page by page. She understood why a fairy could not grant a spell to make someone fall in love. She recognised that reference somewhere in her studies months ago in school, and a flying hotdog, something in which she thought was a stupid rule to ban a spell from casting a fire spitting, flying hotdog.

After that, she then looked over my records, which was fat, and took a good _long_ look at it from the day I met my fairies to the present. However, on page 702, there was a blank page. What drove her curiosity further was that on page 701, it reads, and it states:

_A Fairy or a Human who dares activates this page without permission shall be severely punished under the code of law._

"Wow, since when Fairy World became Nasi Germany?" Gwen asked, a bit disturbed of the warning.

With curiosity getting the best of her, Gwen activates the page using her special abilties. Activating the page in latin while performing the spell.

With her hands glowing rosy pink, the page began to show her a faint visual of a multidimensional town far different than our own.

"Whoa," Gwen awed.

Like an iPad, she scanned the page, eploring the town - until she bumped into a suburban home where she caught a glimpse of a young boy who looks roughly the same age as Timmy with fudge-like hair.

"Come on, Goddard!" yelled the boy on the other page.

The dog named Goddard barked machanically. Even though this does not freaked Gwen out, I couldn't even imagine that, but I could tell that to her - it was pretty weird. She then saw another boy, this time he was very fat and slow, and another boy with a cone-like head.

"The scientist?" she commented.

Before she looked further on, Ma called Gwen for dinner. She wanted to tell her grandfather, but her stomach said otherwise. She sighed and, not closing the book, she placed it face down on her bed and walked out.

...

In Retroville, the town of the supergenius, Jimmy Neutron was playing fetch with his friends, Carl, Sheen, and his best-friend/machanical canine, Goddard. It was an ordinary day for the three "protectors" of their town since they do defend their town against aliens, mutants, and the like. But since when the day began to start out fresh and new for the three boys, there was a rip in the sky that worried the fudge head dearly.

"A rip?" Jimmy pondered, "Why is there a transdimmensional rip through space-time - unless..."

"Small-Headed Jimmy! He contacted us! He needs our help! Hoorah!" Sheen shouted, elated.

"This is going to be good! I can't wait for me to meet Triie Tang again," Carl said.

Jimmy was not as ecited as his friends, but there was one anti-Jimmy that was ecited about the rip.

"Timmy! He's found us!" squealed a pig-tailed blonde 10 year old named Cindy.

"Probably he missed you," said a spunky preteen named Libby.

"Or probably there is another anomaly that should have never been opened in the first place," said Jimmy.

Cindy quickly got annoyed.

"Why do you have to be such a spoilsport Nerdtron?" Cindy groaned.

"Because I let out several guidelines that a rip through time and space and ultimately be..."

"The beginning of a new!" said Professor Parado.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby all jumped in fear. Spooked even.

"What are you, and who are you?" Jimmy asked. He didn;t mean to sound rude, but one had to be precautious.

"Professor Parado at your service. Gumball?" he offered the kids a gumball. Ofcourse - minus Jimmy accepted.

"Why are you here? - and..."

"Mind you be such a spoiled sport, Jimmy?" The Professor said, "Even I'm not that of a Party Pooper."

Everyone was wide-eyed.

"H-h-how...?"

"I'm a time walker, can't you tell?"Parado told.

"No I can't tell," Jimmy said.

"Looks like Boy Genius just became average!" Cindy cruelly teased.

Jimmy glared.

"Why do I have a sick feeling that you guys like each other? - oh wait, I can't say that!" the Professor said.

Jimmy and Cindy both looked at him in disgust and then turned away from one another. Libby, Sheen, and Carl all laughed. Finally, Jimmy broke the laughter.

"Why are you really here, Professor?" Jimmy asked.

"It's Timmy, he needs your help," said the Professor.

"Timmy, my old friend? I haven't seen him for like over a few months!" said Jimmy.

"Which is why you must intervene," said the Professor.

"But Professor, I set out rules and regulations for..."

"I know, and I empathise that rule, trust me. But this is the time for you repair it. I can't do it because I can do but so far. You've taken on spy villains, aliens, monsters, totalitarian dictators, and pupper masters all with your gadgettes. you're like the 10-year old version of Batman - minus the Butler," the Professor chuckled.

"Who's Batman?" Carl asked.

"Anyway, how say, Jimmy?" the Professor etended his hand out to Jimmy's. Jimmy thought about it for a short moment until he shook the Professor's hand.

"Let's do it!" said Jimmy.

**- END OF 21 -**

**AN**

_Yes, he's back. Am I going to tell you what's going to happen next? Eh - nope. Not this time. Anywho, just to clarify this, I just want to say this one thing about the whole ordeal with the storu - yes the chapter was very long. Was it interesting for me to write? Yes. Was it interesting for you? I can't judge. Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._


End file.
